La Banshee
by Camille Lellouche
Summary: Liberté... Ce mot résonne en elle comme un rêve lointain, inatteignable. A 16 ans, Nora se débat pour trouver sa place dans le monde. A moitié banshee, elle n'appartient pas à la Forêt Noire dont est issue sa mère. A moitié sorcière par son père Sang Pur, peut-être a-t-elle sa place à Poudlard. Alors quand le vieux Dumbledore la sauve des noirs dessins de sa tante Crescentia, elle
1. Chapter 1

Le fracas dans la pi ce attire son oreille puis un cri de douleur retentit. Il se pr cipite en reconnaissant la voix de Draco. Mimi Geignarde hurle aussi fort que ses poumons fantomatiques le permettent :  
"AU MEURTRE ! AU MEURTRE !"  
Le jeune Potter panique quand il voit son professeur entrer. Au fond, un corps ensanglant tremble et g mit. Rogue reconna t imm diatement le sortil ge du sectumsempra, un sortil ge qu'il a lui-m me invent il y a bien des ann es. Potter a vraiment d pass toutes les attentes en faisant appel la magie noire.  
Les g missements de Draco le ram ne la r alit . Il chasse le fant me brailleur avant de se pencher sur l'adolescent tremblant en murmurant des formules. Il a fait un Serment Inviolable. Il doit le sauver. Potter attendra. Il entend d'une oreille la porte claquer. Harry est parti.  
Rogue termine de refermer la derni re blessure quand un mouvement attire son il. Il rel ve brusquement la t te pour voir une jeune fille accroupie en face de lui. Belle, trop belle pour son ge. Elle n'est pas l ve dans l' cole, il en est certain. La t te pench e sur le c t , elle regarde le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits. Avec stupeur, Rogue voit la marque des t n bres de Malfoy expos e au grand jour.  
\- Rogue, qu'est ce que... marmonne le bless en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Taisez-vous Malfoy !  
Le ton acerbe de l'homme le force ouvrir les yeux. Il remarque alors son tour l'intruse qui d taille avec curiosit son bras. Dans ses mains, il reconna t sa baguette, gar e pendant son duel avec Potter. Le d go t et l'appr hension se dessinent sur son visage. Il veut la lui r clamer quand la porte s'ouvre juste assez pour laisser passer la voix de McGonagall.  
"Miss Clancy, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend."  
Vive, la jeune fille pointe la baguette sur Draco et r pare suffisamment sa chemise en lambeau pour cacher la terrible marque. Elle n'a toujours pas prononc un mot. Avec un magnifique sourire, elle rend l'objet son propri taire qui h site avant de la saisir. C'est cet instant que le professeur reprend ses esprits. Il pointe sa baguette sur la jeune fille, imit par son prot g . Elle ne vacille pas devant la menace, se levant en sautillant, un sourire innocent plaqu sur les l vres. Ils ne peuvent d cemment pas la laisser r pandre l'information dans tout le ch teau. Quand elle leur tourne le dos, Rogue murmure :  
"Oubliette"  
Un clair de lumi re fuse et l'atteint dans le dos. Le soulagement prouv par les deux hommes est vite effac quand le sort ricoche vers le mur. Imperturbable,elle passe la porte.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Rogue ? s' crit Draco.  
\- Calmez-vous Malfoy, grince l'homme.  
\- Vous l'avez laiss filer. Vous tes cens tre un Mangemort !  
\- Tout comme vous Malfoy. Pourtant vous n'avez pas r agi, il me semble.  
Le jeune homme rougit d'humiliation. En effet, il n'a pas pu lancer le moindre sort.  
\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- A votre avis ? J'ai t lac r par Potter. Et vous qui avez promis de me prot ger. Mon p re entendra parler de a.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, r pond narquoisement Rogue.  
\- Vous allez faire quoi pour elle ? Et c'est qui d'abord ? demande le gar on en se redressant, bien conscient d'avoir agac l'homme au cheveux gras.  
\- Allez l'infirmerie Malfoy. L'essence de dictame vous vitera peut- tre des cicatrices si vous vous d p chez. Je m'occupe du reste.  
Rogue est bien plus d concert qu'il ne le montre quand il ressort des toilettes. Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier capable de r fl chir un sortil ge sans utiliser un sort de protection. Et Potter qui utilise son sortil ge...  
Des ricanements f minins attirent son attention. Un groupe de Poufsouffles le regarde sortir des toilettes pour fille. C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour en sortir galement. Les gloussement redoublent avant de mourir devant le regard froid du professeur de d fenses contre les forces du mal. Sans un mot de plus, il fait volte-face et parcourt le couloir en ruminant ses pens es. Il h site. Doit-il informer Dumbledore de la situation, esp rant glaner des informations sur cette fille ou doit-il courir apr s Potter pour r cup rer son vieux livre de potion ? Comment est-il arriv entre ses mains d'ailleurs ?  
Le risque de voir la rumeur de Drago tant un Mangemort se r pandre est trop lev . Il doit voir Dumbledore. Malheureusement, cette heure-l , il se dirige s rement vers la Grande Salle pour le d ner. L'exasp ration de Rogue transpire par tous ses pores quand il porte ses pas dans la m me direction. Ces interrogations et craintes devront attendre la fin du repas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Les l ves affam s ont envahis la Grande Salle. Des rires r sonnent dans le haut plafond toil . Dans ce brouhaha, il possible d'entendre quelques tudiants remarquer que le repas est en retard. Le silence s'installe soudainement quand le directeur se l ve.  
"Vous me voyez navr de vous annoncer que le d ner va tre repouss de quelques minutes car j'ai une nouvelle vous transmettre. Il est noter que la vie se d finit par son inconstance. Ce soir, nous en aurons la chance d'en exp rimenter les cons quences en accueillant une nouvelle tudiante."  
Le vieux sorcier fait signe une jeune adolescente de le rejoindre devant l'assembl . Les murmures de surprise des jeunes sorciers ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux qui avaient couru lors de l'arriv e des jeunes filles de Beauxbat ns, deux ans plus t t. Ils ont au moins l'avantage d' touffer les hoquets de stupeur de Rogue et de Drago quand ils reconnaissent la fille des toilettes.  
"Je vous pr sente Miss Nora Clancy qui nous vient tout droit de Suisse. Pour des raisons tout fait personnelles, elle a t scolaris domicile jusqu' maintenant. Elle nous fait l'honneur de choisir Poudlard pour lui ouvrir le chemin du monde. Je tiens aussi vous informer que Miss Clancy ne parle pas mais vous vous rendrez compte bien assez vite que le silence est une forme tr s puissante de communication. Je vous invite vous joindre moi pour accueillir notre nouvelle arrivante."  
Une vague d'applaudissements rapides initi par le vieil homme parcourent les quatre tables. Le discours termin , le directeur fait signe Nora d'aller s'asseoir. Elle laisse son regard parcourir la salle et tombe sur celui de Drago qui la d visage. D'un pas d termin , elle se dirige droit vers lui et s'assoit en face. Elle lui adresse le m me sourire que dans les toilettes : innocent, curieux et fonci rement bon. Mal- -l'aise, il veut la rabrouer quand Pansy intervient :  
"Qui t'a permis de t'asseoir ici ?"  
Nora la regarde en soulevant un sourcil. Elle est visiblement confuse.  
"Tu cherches les embrouilles peut- tre ?"  
Un dodelinement de t te lui r pond.  
"Tu ne vois pas que tu nous d range, esp ce de cingl e ?"  
L'adolescente s'est lev sur son banc, pr te agripper le col de la nouvelle.  
Nora place ses mains paumes vers Pansy en signe de retraite mais ne bouge pas de a place. Drago se serait facilement d sint ress de la sc ne si sa camarade ne s' tait pas jet devant lui en tentant d'agripper la nouvelle. Les s quelles de son duel avec Potter se font ressentir et des lancements lui parcourent tout le corps pour se concentrer dans son cr ne.  
\- Le chat a mang ta langue ou quoi ? R pond quand un sup rieur te parle.  
\- Elle ne peut pas parler, Pansy, lui r torque Drago qui vient de se prendre son coude dans la figure. Dumbledore vient de le dire.  
\- a- a m'est gal ! Elle doit apprendre o est sa place, lui r pond la jeune fille, rose de g ne. Va donc t'asseoir avec les premiers ann es, c'est l qu'est ta place.  
Drago profite du moment pour se lever. Si elle est muette et trang re, elle aura du mal expliquer ce qu'elle a vu. Personne ne la croira. Ce sera sa parole contre la sienne, un sorcier au Sang Pur, un Malfoy. Pansy g mit un petit "Drago..." en le voyant s' loigner. Elle jette un oeil mauvais sur la nouvelle puis suit son b guin en le suppliant de l'attendre.  
Le gar on soupire, irrit , en entendant les plaintes stridentes de Pansy qui lui vrille les tympans. Ce ne sera pas facile de s' chapper. Il jette tout de m me une illade curieuse en arri re. Surpris, il voit Nora le suivre du regard mais, son sourire a fan . Au contraire, son visage est triste. Il hausse les paules. Il n'a pas le temps de se pr occuper des sentiments d'une gamine blouie par sa sup riorit . Sa mission dans la Salle sur Demande est prioritaire.  



	3. Chapter 3

D s uvr e, Nora laisse son regard errer autour d'elle. Le plafond magique, les chandelles flottantes, les quatre tables avec leur lots de sorciers. Elle n'a pas envie d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec d'autre personne que ce gar on blond. Quelque chose en lui l'attire. Son physique attrayant ? Ses yeux hagards ? Le myst re qui l'entoure, lui et sa myst rieuse marque ? En tout cas, son odeur est bien plus attirante que tout ce qu'elle a pu sentir dans sa vie. Rien que le souvenir de cette fragrance lui serre l'estomac.  
Elle reprend sa contemplation pendant un temps puis pos sa t te dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle s'ennuie.  
"La Grande Salle n'est pas un dortoir, Miss Clancy. Je vous conseille de rejoindre votre salle commune pour cela."  
Elle rel ve la t te pour voir les cheveux gras et le nez crochu du professeur Rogue. Le regard calculateur qu'il lui jette lui apprend qu'il a un plan derri re la t te. S rement lui parler de ce qu'elle a vu dans les toilettes.  
\- Peut- tre devrais-je vous montrer le chemin puisque vous avez l'air d'appartenir ma maison.  
\- Professeur Rogue.  
La voix de McGonagall tranche dans l'air.  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous parler. Je vais m'occuper de Miss Clancy.  
\- Je ne voudrai pas vous charger du travail de mes pr fets, Minerva.  
\- Oh mais Miss Clancy ne fait pas parti de votre maison, Severus. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.  
La femme invite alors Nora la suivre l'ext rieur de la Grande Salle et la conduit au travers de nombreux couloirs jusqu' une aile loign e du septi me tage o peu d' l ves s' garent. Elles s'arr tent devant le tableau d'une tr s belle femme lavant un linge dans une rivi re. Nora sourit en reconnaissant la cr ature.  
"Le professeur Dumbledore a pens que cela vous plairait."  
Nora hoche vivement la t te.  
"Je lui transmettrai vos remerciements dans ce cas."  
Nouveaux hochements de t te.  
"Vous devez caresser le corbeau sur l'arbre pour l'ouvrir."  
Nora s'ex cute. Le tableau laisse appara tre un salon o une chemin r chauffe l'atmosph re. Un sofa et un bureau meublent la pi ce dont le parquet est recouvert de tapis moelleux. Une petite porte conduit une chambre o un lit baldaquin typique de Poudlard l'attaend. Le gris, le noir et l'or domine dans les deux pi ces. C'est bien plus confortable et cosy que ce qu'elle a connu ces derniers mois.  
"Les murs sont enchant s pour ne laisser sortir aucun bruit d'ici."  
La remarque trace un sourire remerciant sur le visage de Nora.  
Avec un pincement de l vres, le professeur lui souhaite la bonne nuit et le tableau se referme sur elle. Dumbledore est vraiment inconscient de laisser entrer une telle cr ature dans l'enceinte du ch teau . McGonagall s' loigne grand pas en songeant qu'ils auront bien de la chance s'il n'y a aucun mort d plorer d'ici la fin de l'ann e. D'abord Voldemort et maintenant a...  



	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps, Rogue arrive dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Severus, je suis heureux de vous voir.  
-Vous avez demand me voir ?  
-En effet. Je pense que quelques explications sont n cessaires apr s les v nements de ce soir.  
Rogue hausse un sourcil interrogateur.  
-Il me semble que vous avez rencontr la jeune Nora Clancy un peu plus t t. Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je crois.  
\- Vous avez donc entendu parler de l'attaque de Potter.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre parler pour tre au courant, Severus, lui r pondit le vieille homme avec un regard quivoque par-dessus ses lunettes.  
\- Et que comptez vous faire ? Potter a manquer de tuer un de mes l ves, en utilisant la magie noire de surcro t.  
\- J'aviserais en temps et en heure, Severus. Je ne vous ai pas appel pour parler de cet v nement mais de ce qui s'est pass apr s.  
\- Miss Clancy...  
\- En effet. Vous n'avez pas r ussi l'oublietter, je crois. Et c'est bien normal Severus. N'en soyez pas honteux.  
Rogue se raidit en entendant parler de son chec :  
\- J'imagine que vous y tes pour quelque chose, Albus.  
\- Je vous assure que non, mon ami. C'est une jeune fille tout fait unique que j'ai cherch pendant longtemps. Cependant, ce que je vais vous r v ler est un terrible secret. Aussi je vous demanderais de ne pas essayer de l'exposer comme vous l'avez fait avec le professeur Lupin.  
Dumbledore marque un temps mais le silence de l'homme le force ajouter :  
\- Le secret est autant votre moyen de survie que le sien. Puis-je donc compter sur votre discr tion ?  
\- De toute vidence... siffla le professeur.  
\- Alors sachez que cette jeune fille est effectivement la fille de Armand de Clancy.  
\- Il me semblait qu'il tait d c d sans h ritier.  
\- Son existence est rest e secr te jusqu' ce jour. Sa m re, et c'est l tout l'int r t du secret, tait une banshee d'une rare puissance. Elle est tomb e amoureuse d'Armand et lui a donn une fille avant de dispara tre.  
\- Vous avez fait entrer une banshee dans le ch teau ? Avez-vous perdu la t te ? s' cria Rogue. - Allons Severus, elle ne l'est qu' moiti .  
\- Elle semble pourtant en avoir h rit les qualit s - En effet, admet le directeur. C'est pourquoi son p re l'a cach aux yeux du monde pendant 13 ans avant de mourir. Il avait bien saisi la puissance de cette enfant, mi-sorci re, mi-banshee. Il avait fait promettre sa s ur de s'en occuper apr s sa mort mais la pauvre femme a t d pass e quand Nora est arriv e maturit . Quand il s'est veill e, son pouvoir s'est av r beaucoup plus puissant qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Le clan de sa m re a alors entendu parler d'elle et s'est mis en chasse.  
\- Vous ne pensez pas que la menace du Seigneur des T n bres soit suffisante ?  
\- Oh si Severus. Mais ce serait bien plus grave s'il arrivait mettre la main sur elle. Voyez-vous, la tante de la jeune fille m'a crit quelques mois plus t t pour me r v ler l'existence de sa ni ce. Elle voulait la mettre l'abris car elle suspectait que le clan se rapprochait. Malheureusement, la lettre a t d tourn e et la tante, sauvagement tu e. Il s'est av r que le clan n'y tait pour rien. C'est un sorcier sympathisant la cause des Mangemorts qui l'a massacr e. Il m'a fallu 8 mois pour retrouver l'enfant et la convaincre de venir habiter au ch teau.  
\- Ne vous est-il pas venu l'id e qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les autres l ves ?  
Le directeur hocha la t te dans un demi-sourire :  
\- Nous en avons parl , elle et moi, et sommes arriv s un compromis.  
\- Quel compromis, si je puis savoir ?  
\- Elle sera en s curit tant qu'elle restera sur le domaine du Poudlard. En change, elle promet de ne pas utiliser sa voix de fa on volontaire proximit d'un habitant du ch teau et de ne pas r v ler sa v ritable nature ni de se servir de l' cole comme d'un garde-manger.  
\- Il me para t hautement improbable qu'elle respecte cette derni re condition.  
Le regard malicieux du directeur sur la main droit de Rogue l'aiguillonne :  
\- Vous avez fait un Serment Inviolable.  
\- Etes-vous rassur maintenant, professeur ?  
\- Vous semblez oublier la mission de Malfoy, Albus.  
\- Je ne doute pas un instant que vous ferez tout pour prot ger Poudlard quand je serais parti.  
Le scepticisme de Rogue est palpable dans l'air quand il se dirige vers la porte. La voix de Dumbledore r sonne sombrement derri re lui, le stoppant la main sur la poign e :  
\- Il est primordial qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains des Mangemorts, Severus. Son lien avec la mort en ferait une arme terrible pour le Seigneur de T n bres. Elle pourrait devenir la premi re n cromancienne depuis des si cles. Je vous laisse imaginer les d g ts si elle tait soumise au sortil ge de l'Impervius et ramenait Voldemort de l'Autre Monde.  
\- Il deviendrait... Un d mon...  
Un silence lugubre conclut la discussion. Rogue n'a pas le choix, il aidera cette fille. Pour que cette folie cesse et que Voldemort meurt d finitivement. Pour venger Lily.  



	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Nora se pr pare pour sa premi re journ e de cours. Elle h site en sortant de sa chambre. Par o est-elle arriv e d j ? Elle va se perdre dans ce satan ch teau. Ils auraient quand m me pu lui donner un plan. Elle prend finalement un couloir au hasard. Peut- tre qu'elle trouvera son chemin jusqu' la Grande Salle. Il ne restera alors plus qu' esp rer que quelqu'un voudra bien lui montrer le chemin pour le cour de... Elle regarde encore une fois le planning que McGonagall lui a donn hier. Elle a d'abord cours de Sortil ge avec le professeur Flitwick et les l ves de 4 me ann e de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.  
Elle saisit mal ce concept de maisons. Il y en a quatre, avec des caract ristiques diff rentes. a, elle l'a compris. Mais pourquoi faire si ce n'est attiser les rivalit s ?  
Elle est soulag e de ne pas avoir t r partie. Trop dangereux selon Dumbledore. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attaque un l ve pendant son sommeil. Nora roule les yeux, agac e. Elle n'est pas si bestiale.  
Perdue dans ses pens es, elle n'a pas prit garde o elle allait. Elle se retrouve face un immense tableau d'un sorcier tentant d'apprendre la danse des trolls. Il est tellement loufoque qu'elle en reste les bras ballants. Un bruit, juste derri re elle, l'a fait sursauter. Une porte, beaucoup trop massive pour qu'elle ne l'est pas remarqu e plus t t, s'ouvre sur le jeune homme blond de la veille. Nora est ahurie par son manque de concentration mais ne peut emp cher ses l vres de s' tirer en un sourire niais.  
Drago est ext nu , accabl . Il y a pass la nuit mais rien n'y fait. Cette foutue armoire ne fonctionne toujours pas. Un frottement juste devant lui le fait sursauter violemment. C'est seulement cet instant qu'il remarque cette...fille. C'est quoi son nom d j ?  
Il claque brusquement la porte pour l'emp cher de voir l'int rieur et s' crit :  
"Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?"  
Elle sursaute son tour, le visage coupable. Il lui attrap cruellement le bras. Elle grimace de douleurs mais il est bien trop aveugl par la col re pour le remarquer. Il la secoue comme un prunier:  
"Tu me suis, c'est a ? Dis-le !"  
Incapable de r pondre avec des mots, elle secoue fr n tiquement la t te. Quand elle heurte le mur, elle ne peut retenir un grognement douloureux. Ce simple son rappelle Drago la r alit . Il la l che subitement. Il ne s'excusera pas car c'est contre sa nature. Pourtant, il est conscient de la violence de son geste. Il l'observe se frotter le haut du cr ne, le visage crisp . Quand elle remarque son regard, elle lui adresse un sourire r confortant. Le jeune homme le prend de plein fouet. Il peut y lire tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu entendre :  
Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, je sais que tu n'es pas comme a, je te pardonne, tout va bien se passer. Je suis fi re de toi.  
Il est p trifi , totalement horrifi de se voir perc jour. Il fait demi-tour, s'enfuit grand pas. Elle est dangereuse. Il ne doit pas s'en approcher, en rester le plus loin possible. Dans un flash, il revoit ce sourire. Sa respiration devient rauque, un sanglot coinc dans la gorge. Il ne peut pas pleurer. Pas ici, pas maintenant.  
Des bruits de pas derri re lui viennent le distraire. En se retournant, il s'attend voir le visage arrogant de Rogue ou de Potter. Drago p lit quand il reconna t la silhouette de Nora. Elle ne le laissera donc pas tranquille ?  
"Va-t-en !" lui crache-t-il avec hargne avant de reprendre sa route.  
Exasp r , il entend les pas continuer de le suivre. Affichant son air le plus mena ant, il fait volte-face :  
"Tu es sourde en plus d' tre muette ? Arr te de me suivre."  
Il bouillonne de rage. Elle persiste le traquer. Il murmure des injures inaudibles en poursuivant son chemin. Apr s deux nouvelles tentatives pour la faire fuir, il abandonne et choisit plut t de l'ignorer. Ils marchent depuis de longues minutes quand il remarque que les pas se sont enfin tu. Il a r ussi la distancer. Pour s'en assurer, il se retourne. Elle vacille au bout du couloir, la paume appuy e sur le mur. Il repart rapidement. Plus que quelques virages et il en sera d barrass . Il jubile quand il l'a enfin sem e.  
Il avance encore de quelques pas dans le silence quand la culpabilit , un sentiment qu'il n' prouve pas souvent, remplace la satisfaction . Il se revoit la secouer, entend sa t te heurter le mur. Elle est probablement bless e. Il peste contre lui-m me. La piti ne fait pas partie de son ducation, n'est pas digne de son Sang Pur.  
Pourtant, arriv en haut des escaliers, il est tiraill entre deux choix : agir comme on l'attend d'un Malfoy en l'abandonnant son sort ou agir, au moins une fois dans sa vie, comme il en a vraiment envie.  
Il entend les rires et les jacassements des autres l ves, inconscients des v nements venir, r sonner entre les murs du ch teau. Cela ram ne Drago cette poque de sa vie o son unique souci tait de vaincre Potter. Une poque o tout ce qui reposait sur ses paules, c' tait sa r ussite scolaire. Pas la r ussite d'une r bellion men e par le plus grand Mage Noir de son temps.  
Peut- tre tait-ce un moyen de reprendre une infime part de contr le sur sa vie car sans s'en apercevoir, il a d j fait demi-tour. Quand il la trouve, elle n'a pas boug de son point et se frotte douloureusement le cr ne. Malgr son irritation, il l'interpelle de loin :  
"H la nouvelle ! Tu es bless e ? "  
Elle rel ve la t te, stup faite.  
"R pond-moi." lui ordonne-t-il en s'approchant. "Tu es bless e ?"  
Son air niais l'exasp re d j mais, dans un coin de sa t te, il comprend sa surprise. M me lui serait stup fait de se voir revenir s'il tait sa place. Qui pourrait esp rer un geste d'empathie de la part de Drago Malfoy ?  
Il est maintenant face elle et elle n'a toujours pas r pondu. Agac , il lui attrape le bras mais elle a un mouvement de recul. Elle est m fiante. Drago reconna t les cons quences de son emportement pass et il s'en mord les doigts. Il se fait plus doux dans ses mouvements et dans son expression pour l'inciter lui faire confiance. Elle se retrouve dos lui sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand elle essaye de se retourner, il lui saisit la t te, l'emp chant de bouger. Il examine son cr ne o il trouve une petite corchure entour e d'un h matome grandissant. Il sort sa baguette pour la soigner mais Nora, voyant le mouvement, r agit vite. Elle chappe sa poigne et se retourne brutalement en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle ne sourit plus. Au contraire, ses yeux examinent le gar on avec une intensit mena ante.  
" a va, je veux juste te soigner." grogne-t-il.  
Elle le jauge un instant puis lui l che le bras en secouant la t te. Drago est confus. Il tente nouveau de brandir sa baguette. Elle le repousse plus doucement cette fois. Elle cherche sa propre baguette dans la poche de sa cape. C'est au tour de Drago de se tenir sur la d fensive. Elle lui adresse un sourire bienveillant et trace dans l'air des lettres de feu :  
a ne marchera pas Elle ajoute un hochement de t te reconnaissant. Drago est perplexe. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe mais renonce la soigner. Ce refus a raviv son agacement. Pour une fois qu'il d cide de bien faire, il s'av re que c'est inutile. Il grince des dents et s' loigne nouveau. Les bruits de pas ont repris derri re lui.  
Instinctivement, il ralentit et s'assure qu'elle ne le perd pas de vue. Arriv en haut des escaliers, il tourne la t te pour voir o elle en est. Quand il voit la jeune fille lui montrer un visage clair par le soulagement, il ne peut s'emp cher de ricaner tant elle a l'air niaise.  
Il d vale les escaliers, Nora sur les talons, jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Dans un dernier regard, elle le remercie d'un nouveau hochement de t te quand il entre.  
Du coin de l' il, il la voit h siter devant les quatre tables mais ne fait pas le moindre geste pour l'inviter celle des Serpentards. Il est certain qu'elle ne fait pas parti de sa maison bien qu'elle se soit assise en face de lui la veille. Avec sa na vet et sa bienveillance, c'est certainement une Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs un jeune de cette maison l'invite s'asseoir avec son groupe.  



	6. Chapter 6

"Tu verras, le professeur Flitwick est sympa."  
Amanda, une rousse comme Nora n'en a jamais vu, fait partie du groupe de Poufsouffle avec qui elle a sympathis . Elle est d'ailleurs surprise de la rapidit avec laquelle elles se sont li es, elle qui ne voulait se m ler personne.  
Elles se dirigent ensemble vers le cours de Sortil ge o elles sont accueillies par un petit homme la voix haut-perch e. Un nain ? un gobelin ?  
Nora est d contenanc e quand elle apprend qu'il s'agit du professeur en question.  
\- Ah ! Voil notre nouvelle l ve, s' crit ce dernier en apercevant les deux jeunes filles. Merci de lui avoir montr le chemin, Miss Brixton.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle peut s'asseoir avec moi, professeur ?  
\- Pas cette fois-ci mademoiselle.  
\- Oh s'il vous pla t...  
Amanda tente d'amadouer le petit homme avec un grand sourire et quelques battements de cils. Il glousse doucement avant de r pondre :  
\- Allez votre place Miss Brixton. Miss Clancy restera avec moi pour cette fois.  
Il se tourne vers Nora et ajoute :  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous aviez un bon niveau en sortil ge malgr quelques lacunes. Nous allons rem dier cela tr s vite, voulez-vous ?  
Nora dodeline la t te en changeant un regard d pit avec sa nouvelle amie.  
\- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez continuer vous entra nez au sortil ge d'Expulsion que nous avons vu la derni re fois. - - - Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la formule ? Oui, Monsieur Weaver ?  
\- Expulsio, professeur, r pond un gar on de Serdaigle au sourire suffisant.  
Tr s bien, 10 points pour Serdaigle. Les oreillers sont en place. Vous pouvez commencer.  
La salle se remplit vite de voix et d'exclamations. Nora regarde avec curiosit les l ves pointer leur baguette vers des coussins sur les tables faces eux. Le visage d'Amanda est crisp par l'effort alors qu'elle abaisse sa baguette en pronon ant la formule. Son oreiller vibre sur le bureau sans m me esquisser un mouvement. Quand le regard des deux filles se croisent, elles pincent les l vres pour camoufler leur hilarit .  
"Bien, Miss Clancy. Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous pla t, faire l viter cette plume ?" lui demande le professeur en lui tendant une plume d'autruche.  
Elle hoche la t te. Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur la plume. Elle se concentre. Elle n'a pas pratiqu les sorts sans incantation depuis longtemps. Elle r cite dans sa t te :  
Wingardium Leviosa.  
La plume s' l ve doucement dans les airs.  
"Oh ! Sans incantation." s'exclame le professeur.  
Nora le regarde en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. Devant ce visage, le professeur se rappelle soudain :  
"Mais bien s r, vous ne pouvez pas parler."  
Avant d'ajouter pr cipitamment, en se rendant compte de l'insensibilit de ses propos :  
"Excusez-moi Miss Clancy. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter."  
Nora secoue la t te. Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, elle trouve cela plut t amusant de voir la g ne s' taler sur le visage du professeur.  
Il passe le reste du cours valuer le niveau de sa nouvelle l ve, notant les sortil ges qu'elle devra apprendre pour l'examen de fin d'ann e. Elle ressort de la salle les bras encombr s de parchemins et de r f rences de livre. Dans l'ensemble, elle s'en sort bien.  
"Eh Nora ! Attend moi."  
Amanda appara t c t d'elle en pestant contre ce cours. A priori, elle n'a pas r ussi soulever son coussin. Elle r le tout ce qu'elle peut avant de s'apercevoir que Nora est rest e en arri re. Elle est pench e sur un parchemin dans ses mains.  
"On va tre en retard si tu tra nes. C'est pas c t , la tour d'astronomie." l'informe Amanda en s'approchant.  
Elle regarde par-dessus l' paule de son amie pour voir ce qui attire tellement son attention.  
"Eh ! On n'a pas le m me planning ! " s'exclame-t-elle. "Quoi ? Tu as M tamorphose maintenant ? Avec les cinqui mes ann es ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?"  
Amanda passe alors en revue l'emploi du temps qui s' tale sous ses yeux :  
" M tamorphose avec les 5 me ann es, sortil ge avec nous, astrologie avec les 2 me !"  
Amanda ne peut pas retenir un reniflement moqueur avant de continuer.  
"D fense contre les forces du mal, avec les 6 mes ann es. Potions aussi ! Et Arithmancie ! Histoire avec nous. Runes ! Tu as pris Runes ? Et tu es avec les 7 mes ann es ! T'es une g nie des runes ou quoi ?"  
Son admiration est palpable. Amanda regarde la feuille comme si elle pouvait y lire les r ponses des BUSE. Elle secoue la t te, tellement perturb e qu'elle en a oubli son cours. Nora doit lui arracher son planning pour le lui rappeler et la jeune Poufsouffle part en courant. Dans un cri, elle lui explique vaguement o est la salle de m tamorphose puis dispara t au d tour d'un couloir. Nora erre un peu dans l' cole avant de trouver la classe. McGonagall pince les l vres quand elle passe la porte. Elle ne lui tiendra pas rigueur de son retard car c'est son premier jour mais la met en garde si cela devait se reproduire.  
Nora s'assoit la premi re place qu'elle trouve, au dernier rang. Heureusement, elle est dou e pour cette mati re. Elle profite du temps de pratique pour observer les l ves se d battre pour faire dispara tre leur oiseau. Une fille de Gryffondor aux cheveux aussi roux qu'Amanda se fait m me picorer le cr ne par un canari en furie.  
Le cours termin , elle se dirige droit vers le professeur. Pas question de subir encore des reproches. Cette fois, elle va correctement demander son chemin.  
La d sapprobation de McGonagall tait visible quand elles se sont rencontr es la premi re fois. Probablement cause de sa filiation avec les Banshees. Ce ne sont pas des cr atures appr ci es par les sorciers. Elle n'est donc pas surprise du ton froid et ferm que le professeur emploi pour l'orienter.  
Au moins, elle arrive l'heure en Arithmancie o le professeur Vector l'accueille. Elle se retrouve assise au premier rang, c t d'une fille de gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille qui lui adresse un sourire fade en se pr sentant :  
"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Enchant ."  
Nora lui retourne un sourire beaucoup plus agr able quand elle remarque que la porte se referme sur le gar on au cheveux blond. L'expression de la jeune fille s' claire quand leurs yeux se croisent. Il la toise en retour avant de s'installer, la t te dans les bras, une table du fond. Nora ricane sans se laisser d monter. Elle ne peut emp cher son regard d'errer vers lui pendant les explications du professeur. Il s'est endormi.  
Un l ger parfum se d gage de son corps endormi et lui enchante les narines malgr la distance et le nombre de personnes. Comme la veille, son estomac se contracte. Elle pressent les probl mes arriver grand pas. Elle va devoir r fl chir un moyen de s'alimenter r guli rement sinon, elle va craquer.  
Ses illades n'ont pas chapp Hermione qui profite d'un moment de flou pour lui glisser platement :  
"Tu dois d j le savoir puisque tu es Serpentard mais son p re est un Mangemort."  
Nora est intrigu e. Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un Mangemort ? Probablement quelque chose d' vident avec le ton qu'elle utilis . Et qu'est ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle est dans cette maison ? Elle crit sa derni re question sur un parchemin qu'elle tend sa voisine, pr f rant taire la premi re pour viter de passer pour une idiote. Hermione refuse d'abord de r pondre, concentr e sur le cours, mais finit par obtemp rer devant les regards insistants de Nora.  
Tu t'es assise leur table hier soir.  
Nora comprend mieux. Elle pouffe silencieusement. C'est une vidence.  
Je ne suis pas Serpentard. Je n'ai pas t r partie. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a simplement dit de m'asseoir o je voulais.  
Hermione ouvre de grands yeux tonn s. Elle s'excuse platement de son comportement et se montre, d'un coup, beaucoup plus joviale. Elle tente de poser les questions qui lui br lent alors les l vres mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit. Elles remettent cela plus tard quand le professeur Vector les rappelle l'ordre.  
Le reste du cours se passe sans encombre. La jeune Gryffondor propose m me Nora de se joindre elle et ses amis pour le d jeuner. Cette derni re hoche poliment la t te. Elles se dirigent ensemble vers la Grande Salle o Ron et Harry sont d j install s. L'un a, sans surprise, la bouche pleine et l'autre est morose. La jeune fille rousse aux canaris du cours de m tamorphose est assise c t d'eux. Hermione la pr sente comme tant la s ur de Ron, Ginny. Cette derni re fonce les sourcils en voyant la nouvelle venue :  
\- Depuis quand tu es amie avec des Serpentards Hermione ?  
Les deux gar ons l vent la t te quand ils entendent le mot Serpentard.  
\- Tu as pris un coup sur la t te, Hermione ? rench rit Ron.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! s' tonne la jeune fille en rougissant.  
Quand elle tourne la t te vers elle, Nora peut y lire l'incertitude et un peu de crainte. Elle agite alors les mains pour signaler l'erreur. Elle peut difficilement leur expliquer la situation par gestes. Elle fouille dans son sac, en sort plume et parchemin.  
Je ne suis pas de Serpentard. Je n'ai pas t r partie.  
\- C'est bizarre, souffle Ron qui s'est pench avec les autres pour lire la feuille. Tous les l ves sont r partis normalement.  
\- Elle n'est arriv e qu'hier. Peut- tre qu'elle sera r partie plus tard, lui r torque Hermione. Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine !  
\- Oh l che-moi.  
\- Tu sais quand tu va tre r partie, Nora ? lui demande Ginny en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
Pas cette ann e en tout cas. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il tait un peu tard dans l'ann e pour a et comme je viens de l' tranger...  
\- Tu ne vas pas tre r partie ? s'exclame-t-elle, attirant l'attention du trio. Mais tu dors o alors ? Et tu manges quelle table ?  
Nora secoue la t te avant de continuer crire :  
Ils ont am nag une chambre pour moi, s rement celle des invit s, et je peux choisir la table que je veux.  
Ginny est ravie d'entendre a mais n'arrive pas faire dire Nora o se trouve exactement cette chambre si sp ciale. M me Harry ne peut lui dire, ne l'ayant jamais remarqu sur sa carte du Maraudeur. Hermione et elle passe le reste du repas harceler la nouvelle de questions. Elles sont fort surprises d'apprendre que Nora a le m me ge que Ginny.  
\- Mais tu tais en Arithmancie avec moi ?  
\- Et en M tamorphose avec moi ?  
Dumbledore a aussi adapt mon planning. Je n'ai pas suivi le m me programme que vous alors je n'ai pas le m me niveau selon les mati res.  
\- Je peux voir ? demande Hermione, curieuse.  
Nora tend le parchemin aux deux filles qui se penchent dessus. Les deux gar ons, qui se sont d sint ress s de la conversation, rel vent la t te quand Hermione couine de surprise. Elle affiche exactement la m me expression qu'Amanda, un peu plus t t dans la journ e. Tout le groupe finit pench sur la feuille, commenter le tableau-horaire.  
Nora les observe un moment interagir en souriant puis laisse nouveau son regard errer sur la grande salle. Elle remarque l'absence de Drago puis les yeux insistant de Rogue braqu s sur elle. Elle maintient le contact jusqu' ce qu'Hermione la tire de sa contemplation. Elle lui rend son planning sur lequel elle a soulign les cours de Potions, d'Arithmancie et de D fense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elles auront en commun. Elle ne le dit pas mais Nora voit bien qu'elle est un peu jalouse. Harry se montre plut t impressionn par les connaissances de Nora en D fense contre les Forces du Mal mais elle hausse une nouvelle fois les paules sans r pondre. Elle n'a pas envie d'expliquer comment ni pourquoi son p re l'a entra n e depuis son plus jeune ge se d fendre contre les cr atures de l'ombre.  



	7. Chapter 7

-Oh non, c'est la fin du repas. Tu n'as pas pu manger Nora. J'ai trop parl .  
Pas grave, j'ai l'apr s-midi de libre. Je mangerai pendant ce temps-l .  
Hermione part rassur e pour son prochain cours. La jeune fille reste seule la table des Gryffondors admirer une corbeille de fruits en attendant que la Grande Salle se vide. Elle a du mal supporter la foule, aussi elle regarde la masse d' l ves s' loigner avec soulagement. Et maintenant ?  
Elle a tout l'apr s-midi tuer. Par les fen tres, elle peut voir le parc, le lac et la for t. Elle fait une moue en d cidant de profiter du beau temps pour explorer les environs. Elle attrape une pomme de la corbeille qui lui attire l' il depuis le d but du repas. Elle ne peut pas la manger mais peut- tre pourra-t-elle convaincre un animal de la prendre, si elle en croise un. Au pire, il y aura un nouveau pommier Poudlard.  
Alors qu'elle sort, elle se heurte violemment quelqu'un qui entrait en pleine h te.  
Sonn e, elle cligne furieusement des yeux pour remettre ses id es en place. Elle veut invectiver l'idiot qui ne regardait pas devant lui mais reconna t soudainement l'ar me qui lui flatte les narines. Elle se fait alors devancer :  
"Bordel ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ?" l'accuse Drago.  
Puis, quand il voit qui il a affaire, il ajoute :  
"Encore toi. T'es aveugle en plus d' tre muette et sourde ? Regarde o tu marches, bon sang."  
Nora pince les l vres pour retenir une r plique acerbe et lui adresse un sourire forc , le premier de la sorte que Drago voit sur elle. Il ferme la bouche sans rien ajouter et pr f re examiner la Grande Salle pour d couvrir avec d pit que les tables sont vides. Il va encore devoir aller qu mander en cuisine. Il d teste a. Les elfes, ici, n'ont pas appris le respect qu'ils doivent aux sorciers de Sang Pur.  
Nora remarque son regard d u et se souvient qu'il n' tait pas au repas. Elle lui tend instinctivement la pomme qu'elle a dans la main.  
Drago ne comprend pas tout de suite son geste. Quand il voit enfin le fruit dans sa paume, il h site un temps puis capitule. Il vaut mieux a que mendier en cuisine. Il croque dedans avec faim en adressant la fille un hochement de t te puis fait demi-tour. Il s'attend entendre des bruits de pas le suivre. Aussi, quand il n'en est rien, il jette en arri re un il surpris. Nora n'a pas boug . Elle le regarde avec amusement avant de se diriger vers la Grande Porte. Drago hausse des paules et reprend sa route. Sauf que c'est son tour de heurter quelqu'un.  
\- Malfoy, le salue le professeur Rogue.  
\- Rogue.  
\- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs cette heure ? Vous n'avez pas cours peut- tre ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? ironise Draco.  
\- J'en d duis que vous n'avez toujours pas r ussi.  
\- Non, lui r pond sombrement le gar on. Et vous, vous n'avez toujours pas r ussi oublietter la fille, je crois ?  
Rogue plisse les yeux sans r pondre. Un sourire mesquin s'affiche sur le visage de Drago.  
\- Si jamais, elle est par l , ajoute-t-il en indiquant le parc d'un mouvement de t te. Vous devriez y aller, vous allez peut- tre r ussir cette fois.  
\- Fichez le camp, Malfoy.  
L'adolescent ob it dans un clat de rire mauvais.  
Quand il est hors de vu, Rogue se dirige dans la direction indiqu e. Il manque de renverser la fille en pleine contemplation du patio.  
"Miss Clancy. Je voudrais vous parler un moment." grogne-t-il en remettant ses cheveux en place.  
Elle se tourne vers lui, le regard inquisiteur. Le professeur n'appr cie pas cela. Son ton se fait cassant :  
"Je sais ce que vous tes et que mes sortil ges n'auront aucun effet sur vous. Mais sachez que j'ai jur de prot ger ce gar on et si j'entend ne serait-ce que le d but d'une rumeur sur ce que vous avez vu hier, je m'assurerai de vous faire expulser de l' cole. Est-ce clair ?"  
Nora reste froide, inexpressive devant l'avertissement de l'homme. Satisfait de son discours, Rogue fait volte-face et retourne d'o il vient. Il ne voit pas la jeune fille lui tirer la langue dans son dos.  
Furieuse, elle se dirige grand pas vers le parc puis continu tout droit vers la for t. Elle fr le la cabane de Hagrid sans s'arr ter puis s'enfonce entre les arbres. Curieusement, ses pas ne font pas le moindre bruit. Encore un truc de Banshee.  
Elle grince des dents, les sourcils fronc s et un grognement dans le fond de la gorge mergeant soudainement dans une clairi re. Les traces de sabots qui la parcourt lui indique qu'elle est sur le territoire des centaures. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle laisse enfin sa voix sortir. Un cri r sonne entre les arbres, m lange entre une voix humaine et le grognement d'un ours. Les oiseaux environnants s'envolent de terreur. Elle expulse enfin toute la frustration, la tension et la col re de huit mois de fuites, de deux d'hostilit cause de sa condition et surtout de deux jours de pulsions qu'elle a du mal contenir... Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait choisi de na tre ainsi. Elle aurait tellement pr f r tre une sorci re normale, m me une moldu lui aurait convenu.  
Apr s quelques instants, elle se laisse aller dans l'herbe humide en fermant les yeux, se force prendre de grande inspirations. Sa gorge br le. Sa voix va tre rauque. Mais qui va s'en soucier ? Ils la croient tous muette.  
Elle commence enfin se d tendre, se laisse m me aller chantonner quand elle entend l'herbe se froisser. Elle se redresse brusquement pour se retrouver face- -face avec un troupeau de centaures. Ils ont entendu ses cris, ont cru une attaque d'ours sur un humain gar .  
Nora r fl chit toute vitesse. D j , peut-elle leurs parler ? Ils n'habitent pas dans le ch teau donc elle suppose que oui. Ensuite, elle doit leurs vendre une histoire convaincante si elle ne veut pas finir pi tin e par des dizaines de sabots.  
Le troupeau est f brile en d couvrant la jeune fille en uniforme. Les l ves de Poudlard ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin dans la for t. Un centaure, plus imposant que les autres, s'avancent :  
\- Humaine, est-ce toi qui a pouss ses hurlements ?  
\- Je-je suis d sol , je ne voulais pas vous affoler, leurs r pond-elle en affichant son air le plus coupable.  
\- tais-tu attaqu e ? Nous avons cru reconna tre les grondements d'un ours.  
\- Un ours ? Non, pas du tout. Je-je m'entrainais pour la choral.  
\- Tu tais donc seule ?  
Elle penche honteusement la t te, les yeux humides :  
\- Le professeur Flitwick refuse de me faire chanter si je ne m'am liore pas mais-mais mes amis, ils ne me laissent pas m'entrainer. Ils me crient dessus d s que j'ouvre la bouche.  
\- Je les comprend, se moque un jeune centaure au milieu du troupeau.  
\- Silence, tonne son chef.  
Il se tourne vers Nora qui joue toujours la com die des larmes :  
\- Tu n'as rien faire ici, humaine. Tu es sur notre territoire. Retourne chez toi.  
\- Et n'essaie plus de chanter, aussi, raille le jeune.  
\- Kynon ! s' nerve le chef de la colonie.  
Le centaure rentre la t te dans les paules en entendant le ton sec de l'ancien. Il attend les r primandes.  
\- Ram ne cette jeune cantatrice la sortie de la for t. Tu apprendras alors peut- tre te taire.  
\- Oui Morigan.  
\- Et toi, ajoute ce dernier en se tournant vers Nora, ne reviens pas ici. Tu n'es pas la bienvenu.  
La jeune fille acquiesce silencieusement. Kynon est contrari de devoir jouer les juments pour une gamine de Poudlard. Il grogne dans sa barbe quand il lui fait signe de le suivre.  
Ils marchent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le centaure se retourne brusquement. Il para t stup fait de voir Nora juste derri re lui. Elle hausse des sourcils interrogateurs.  
\- Tu es vraiment silencieuse quand tu le veux.  
\- De quoi ?  
Cette fois, elle est r ellement confuse. Kynon s'explique :  
\- Tu ne fais pas de bruits en marchant. J'ai cru que tu t' tais perdu.  
\- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait expr s, s'excuse-t-elle.  
Elle peste int rieurement. Elle n'a pas pris garde au bruit de ses pas, trop tendue pour cela.  
Le centaure reste silencieux, plong dans ses pens es, pendant quelques minutes avant de demander :  
\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument chanter ?  
\- Euuuh... parce que...  
\- C'est une parade nuptiale commune chez les sorciers ?  
\- Quoi ? s'exclame Nora en rougissant.  
\- Tu fais a pour s duire un m le, n'est ce pas ?  
L'adolescente hoche honteusement la t te.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas tr s dou .  
\- Non, je sais...  
Nora joue parfaitement la com die du d sespoir. Kynon la scrute avant de lui indiquer l'entr e de la for t, visible depuis leur position. Le soulagement de la jeune fille est visible. Elle a chapp une mort certaine. S'ils avaient devin sa v ritable nature, c'en tait termin de ses aventures. Banshee et centaure ont toujours t des ennemis naturels.  
Elle salue Kynon d'un hochement de t te mais il lui tend la main. Nora est dubitative. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un centaure de se montrer amical. N anmoins, elle place sa paume dans la sienne pour viter de l'agacer. Il la tire alors violemment vers lui, la for ant le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont deux fentes mena antes quand il lui souffle :  
"Les banshees ont toujours taient mauvaises chanteuses. Tu devrais renoncer."  
Une sensation de froid envahit Nora mesure qu'elle p lit. Elle est foutue. Le centaure se fend alors d'un grand sourire fac tieux et la rel che.  
"Va-t-en, petite sorci re, tu n'as pas ta place ici. Ne t'inqui te pas, je ne le dirai personne. Pour te remercier de m'avoir divertit."  
Alors qu'elle d tale vers le ch teau, il rajoute dans un cri :  
"N'oublie pas de faire du bruit en marchant."  
Alors c'est a qui l'a vendue. Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille se pr cipite vers l'or e de la for t. Le rire moqueur de Kynon l'accompagne jusque dans le parc o elle se retourne pour le voir repartir au galop. Elle fulmine. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il va voir, elle se vengera pour s' tre moqu d'elle.  



	8. Chapter 8

Les jours commencent se succ der.  
Nora s'habitue doucement l'ambiance de l' cole, la charge de travail et de devoirs sous laquelle ils croulent tous. Heureusement, elle a d couvert avec plaisir son endroit favoris dans l' cole : la biblioth que. Chose trange, Mme Pince a l'air de l'appr cier. Quelque chose avoir avec son incapacit parler selon Ron. Hermione penche plus pour son s rieux et son assiduit . D'ailleurs, les deux filles sont devenues relativement complices force de fr quenter le m me endroit. En change de conseils pour ses r visions, Nora s'est r v l e d'une aide pr cieuse pour l' tude des runes. Hermione n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir t surpass e dans une mati re par une nouvelle arrivante. Ce que Nora ne lui a pas dit, c'est que m me le cours de runes n'est pas de son niveau. Apr s tout, les runes sont ancr es en elle depuis sa naissance.  
C'est au cours d'un de ses apr s-midi que Nora apprend enfin l'existence de Voldemort.  
"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Mangemort ?" s' crit Hermione, ce qui lui vaut un regard mauvais de Mme Pince. "Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Lord Voldemort ?" ajoute-t-elle en chuchotant.  
Les grands yeux de son amie lui r pondent.  
"C'est un mage noir qui a tudi ici, Poudlard. Il a r gn sur le monde des sorciers il y a 16 ans avant de dispara tre en essayant de tuer Harry."  
Harry ? Harry Potter ?  
"Oui, c'est pour a qu'il est c l bre. Il a surv cu au sortil ge de mort, le premier y parvenir."  
Quel rapport avec les Mangemorts ?  
"Ce sont ses alli s, des sorciers qui ont jur all geance Voldemort. Il leur appose alors la Marque des T n bres. Ils avaient disparu en m me temps que leur ma tre mais ils sont r apparus en m me temps que lui, i ans. Le p re de Malfoy en est un. Rogue aussi mais Dumbledore pense qu'il s'est rang de notre c t . Harry est certain que non."  
Hermione h site un instant avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix :  
"Il pense que Drago aussi en est un. Il aurait vu la marque sur son bras."  
Nora saisit l'avertissement mais hausse simplement des paules. C' tait donc a qu'elle a vu sur le bras de Drago : la Marque des T n bres. Hermione est intrigu e par l'absence de r action de sa voisine. Serait-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Elle a bien remarqu l'attirance de Nora pour le gar on en question. Elle voudrait tellement la mettre en garde. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant, elle tait ses craintes. Quelque chose en eux est similaire, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer leur attirance, quelque chose qui l'effraie terriblement.  
Et c'est quoi leur cause ?  
"Ils pensent que les sorciers sont sup rieurs aux moldus, qu'ils doivent devenir leurs esclaves. En fait, ils veulent que ce soient les Sangs Purs au pouvoir pour asservir le monde." vocif re la jeune N e Moldu avec hargne.  
Le silence s'installe entre elles, toutes deux pensives.  
Alors Drago est dans le camp des m chants ? Nora sourit int rieurement. Beaucoup doivent penser la m me chose d'elle. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est survivre. Et elle soup onne que ce soit la m me chose pour pour lui. Qui pourrait les en bl mer ? On ne choisit pas sa famille ni ses croyances. Sa naissance en est le t moignage.  
Au cours de ses premiers jours Poudlard, elle avait r guli rement crois le gar on en question sortant de la Salle sur Demande, toujours aussi accabl et d sesp r que la premi re fois. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, lui souriant toujours pour l'encourager un peu.  
De son c t , Drago avait pris l'habitude de ralentir quand il la voyait arriver. Elle restait alors quelques pas derri res et ils descendaient plus ou moins ensemble jusqu' la Grande Salle o ils se s paraient avec un signe de t te poli. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Drago appr ciait ces quelques instants. Il finit m me par l'attendre quand elle arrivait en retard. Sa pr sence bienveillante lui apportait un l ger r confort dans sa d tresse. Cependant, apr s deux semaines, elle cessa de se montrer. Il la retrouvait install e dans la Grande Salle, entour e de ses amis Poufsouffles ou la table des Gryffondors avec la sang-de-bourbe Granger. Drago se sentit trahit.  
Rogue, de son c t , continuait de surveiller Nora, comme il lui avait promis. Elle trouvait cela tr s exasp rant au d but mais depuis quelques les jours, elle lui en serait presque reconnaissante. Elle n' tait pas parvenue trouver une solution pour s'alimenter. Le regard attentif du professeur la rappelait l'ordre. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'elle ne s'est pas nourri, le plus long jeun de sa vie. Et depuis 3 jours, la faim se fait f roce. Certains gar ons qui lui taient jusqu' maintenant indiff rents, commencent distiller une senteur all chante. M me Ron commence la faire saliver. Nora craint de ne pouvoir se retenir longtemps.  
Elle devait d j viter Drago tout prix depuis une semaine, sa fragrance se faisant plus ent tante et d licieuse chaque jour. Elle en est maintenant r duite devoir limiter ses interactions avec la gente masculine au strict minimum.  
L' puisement se ressent sur son humeur. Elle est morose la majorit du temps et se montre agressive la moindre provocation. Cela a le m rite de l'isoler de ses amis, limitant les tentations. Cependant, les professeurs de Poudlard ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Son attitude est souvent r primand e, plus particuli rement par Rogue et McGonagall qui ont pourtant saisi l'origine du probl me.  
Le mardi matin, elle obtient sa premi re retenue gr ce au professeur de D fenses contre les Forces du Mal. A priori, utiliser sans autorisation le tableau d'un professeur qui ne vous appr cie d j pas pour le menacer de l'envoyer "saluer le calmar g ant dans le lac s'il vous laisse pas tranquille" n'est pas la meilleure fa on de s'attirer sa sympathie. Fulminante, elle remarque alors le regard insistant de Drago braqu sur elle. Elle se prend une bouff e de son ar me en pleine figure, la for ant d tourner vivement le regard vers la fen tre b ante.  
Elle ne peut alors pas voir la frustration du jeune homme s' taler en grand sur son visage. M me accapar par sa mission, il est conscient d' tre vit et il en est scandalis . Il lui faisait l'honneur de sa pr sence et c'est ainsi qu'elle le remercie. Il suppose qu'une mauvaise langue est all e cafarder sur sa famille et son all geance. Elle doit certainement l'abominer maintenant. Et c'est a, m me s'il ne l'admettra jamais, plus qu'autre chose, qui le contrarie. Elle tait la seule, ici, qui n'attendait rien de particulier de lui. Elle tait juste l par bienveillance, ignorante de ses d fauts et failles. Du moins, le pense-t-il. Si seulement il s' tait pr sent au cours suivant de D fense contre les Forces du Mal, il aurait eu les r ponses ses questions.  
Ce jour-l , Rogue leur demande d'ouvrir leur livre la page 462. Toujours aussi maussade, Nora ne se donne m me pas la peine de sortir son livre. Son seul soulagement, c'est que Drago ne s'est pas montr de la journ e. Elle arrive encore g rer les parfums des autres mais le sien, elle ne peut vraiment plus le supporter. Cette histoire va mal finir si elle ne trouve pas vite une solution.  
Les yeux ferm s, la t te pos e sur les bras, elle n'entend son professeur que lorsqu'il se tient en face de sa table :  
"Mon cours vous ennui-t-il Miss Clancy ?"  
Nora rel ve la t te, le regard morne. Elle hausse les paules d'indiff rence.  
"Puisque vous semblez si rudite sur le sujet pour ne pas avoir couter, peut- tre voudriez-vous nous faire partager vos connaissance ?" lui fait-il remarquer en lui indiquant le tableau o s' tale le nom de la le on.  
Banshee Un sourire mauvais s' tale sur le visage de Nora. Il a d cid de se venger pour l'histoire du calmar. Si c'est comme a...  
A l'aide de sa baguette, elle enchante la craie qui trace les mots suivants sur le tableau noir :  
Banshee Nom d riv du ga lique Bean Sidh signifiant " Femme du Sidh", le sidh tant l'Autre Monde. D'une grande puissance, elle utilise la magie des runes pour faire l'interm diaire entre la Vie et la Mort, assurant le repos de l' me qu'elle accompagne. Son cri strident, blessant les oreilles de ceux qui l'entendent, annonce une mort prochaine .  
Pendant la Rome antique, elle tait la pr paratrice des corps et la pleureuse.  
De nos jours, elle est en voie d'extinction car elle ne peut plus se nourrir des offrandes qui lui taient faites l' poque. Elle en ai r duite leurrer les hommes gr ce sa grande beaut . Elle reprend sa v ritable apparence une fois repue, femme jeune au cheveux gris et aux yeux noirs sans iris. Elle est r sistante un grand nombre de sortil ges.  
Nora abaisse enfin sa baguette, satisfaite de son effet. Rogue la r primande vivement :  
"Je vous prierai de ne plus utiliser mon tableau pour vous mettre en avant."  
Et moi, je vous prierai de ne plus me d ranger pour des broutilles pareils.  
Les deux sorciers s'affrontent du regard jusqu' ce que Nora se frotte quivoquement l'avant-bras. Rogue comprend la menace. Il d cide de couper court au conflit et reprend sa le on, laissant Nora r vasser le reste de l'heure. La classe, qui a assist cet change, n'en comprend pas vraiment les aboutissant, sauf peut- tre un certain trio pour qui le mouvement de Nora tait r v lateur.  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle ce soir-l , elle se sent sur le point de d faillir, tenaill e par la faim. De loin, la main d'Amanda se l ve pour l'attirer. Nora h site. Depuis la veille, un des gar ons du groupe, Justin -Finchley, Fenchley ?- exsude une odeur plut t sympathique. Rien qui ne soit recommandable dans son tat. Deux tables plus loin, c'est au tour d'Hermione de lui faire signe. Ron et Harry la regarde fixement tels deux inquisiteurs pr t pour leur interrogatoire. Elle est d finitivement cern e. L'id e de battre en retraite l'effleure peine quand Rusard l'approche. Il baragouine des mots propos de hiboux et de description de poste en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.  
Nora reconna t l' criture l gante de Dumbledore. Elle est convoqu e dans son bureau, maintenant. Elle expulse un soupire de soulagement devant ce coup de chance. Elle adresse une signe d'excuse aux deux jeunes filles et s'enfuit. Ce n'est qu'au bout du couloir qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne se souvient plus du chemin. Elle soupire d'exasp ration. Elle va devoir retourner dans la Grande Salle pour demander son chemin.  
Ce qu'elle r ve d'un peu de tranquillit et de solitude... Et cette foutue faim qui lui taillade le ventre ! Elle s'en cognerait la t te contre les murs. D'ailleurs, elle va peut- tre le faire. Un bon coup bien plac et ce sera l' vanouissement. Avec un peu de chance, elle se r veillera dans trois jours. Douloureux mais quel soulagement.  
Elle envisage r ellement cette id e, scrutant le mur pour trouver l'endroit parfait, quand une voix jaillit sa gauche. Elle rentre la t te dans les paules en la reconnaissant :  
"Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? Tu n'as jamais vu un mur ?" se moque Drago en s'approchant. "Tu es perdu ? Encore ?"  
Elle le toise froidement, ce qui a le m rite de faire taire ses railleries. Maintenant en face d'elle, il voit qu'elle d tourne le visage en plissant le nez, comme pour viter une mauvaise odeur.  
"Je vois que tu es contente de me voir." crache-t-il avec sarcasme. "Dire que j'allais te proposer mon aide."  
Il fait mine de s' loigner quand quelque chose tire sur sa manche. D'un coup sec, il retire la main qui s'y est accroch e. La m me expression coll e sur le visage, elle lui tend le mot de Dumbledore. Apr s une lecture rapide, il comprend qu'elle est effectivement perdue. Il envisage de se venger en lui donnant de mauvaises indications mais un rapide examen de la fille le fait changer d'avis. Le teint gris tre, les mains tremblantes, l'air maladif. Peut- tre qu'elle ne le d teste pas en fait, simplement malade. Il lui donne quelques explications rapides mais la voit h siter l'intersection suivante.  
"Ca va, j'ai compris. Attend moi deux minutes. Je vais t'y emmener. "  
Il se d p che d'attraper deux pommes sur une des tables dans la Grande Salle quand il entend d'une oreille la voix criarde de Pansy l'appeler. Il fait mine de rien et se d p che d'aller retrouver Nora qui est rest s exactement l o il l'a laiss e. Elle a m me gard son expression de d go t. Sa voix fuse dans l'air :  
"Un peu de reconnaissance serait le bienvenu."  
Elle ne mesure pas sa chance qu'il accepte de la guider alors qu'elle l'ignore depuis plus d'une semaine. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il puait comme un troll des montagnes.  
Elle fait la moue sans se d partir de son aversion. Elle essaye surtout de se concentrer pour ne pas lui sauter la gorge.  
Ils serrent tous deux les dents jusque devant la gargouille de griffon.  
Il fait demi-tour quand la main de Nora se referme encore une fois sur son bras. Il la repousse brusquement quand elle brandit le mot du directeur. Elle lui montre un mot en bas de page.  
"Ballongommes ?"  
Quand la gargouille grince, il comprend qu'elle lui demandait de prononcer le mot de passe. C'est son tour de froncer le nez, mais de rage plut t que de d go t. Il a t compl tement et totalement manipul . Elle m riterait sa place Serpentard. Il s' lance furieusement vers le couloir quand, pour la troisi me fois, elle l'agrippe par la manche. Sauf que cette fois, il ne parvient pas s'en d faire.  
"L che-moi." grince-t-il entre ses dents sans la regarder.  
Elle refuse de capituler tant qu'il ne lui rend son regard. Il se retourne, esp rant se d barrasser d'elle au plus vite. Il ne s'attendait pas la voir sourire nouveau. Elle plisse toujours le nez mais son expression s'est adoucie. Drago y lit des remerciements et des excuses, excuses qu'il accepte d'un mouvement de t te r ticent.  
Brusquement, elle le tire en avant. Sans qu'il est pu esquisser le moindre geste, Drago sent les l vres de Nora se poser sur sa joue. Ce contact le surprend tellement que tout ce qu'il peut faire pendant une minute, c'est la d visager avec de grands yeux. Il sent le rouge monter sur son visage.  
"Qu-Qu'est ce que...Comment ? Quoi?" balbutie-t-il.  
Les yeux de Nora le transpercent instantan ment. Il n'avait jamais fait attention ses yeux. Bleus, un liser vert, des paillettes d'or qui rappellent ses cheveux soyeux. Et sa peau qui doit tre si douce. Une motion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti monte en lui. Une soif d'intimit , un d sir de chaleur, SA chaleur. Une voix lui susurre l'int rieur de son cr ne :  
"Laisse toi aller. Approche. Touche-moi. Fais-moi tienne."  
Il ne peut s'emp cher d'effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, passe le pouce sur ses l vres... Il n'est plus ma tre de son corps ni de son esprit, ensorcel par la magie de la banshee qui lui fait face. Violemment, il la tire vers lui et l'embrasse avec v h mence, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle pousse un g missement qui an antit ses derni res barri res. Son nom, le lieu o ils sont, tout n'a plus aucune importance. Juste la satisfaction de la cr ature qui le contr le, Nora.  
Elle le tire vers lui, effleurant d licatement sa gorge avant d'enfoncer ses griffes dans son cou. Il s' carte vivement pour voir une goutte carlate couler le long du doigt blanc de Nora. Ils se d visagent jusqu' ce qu'elle lui ordonne d'un geste de s'approcher. Il ne peut lui r sister et pr sente sa gorge d j vif.  
Heureusement pour le jeune homme, le professeur Dumbledore descend cet instant, intrigu de n'avoir vu personne entrer apr s l'ouverture de la gargouille.  
Comprenant imm diatement la situation, le directeur carte le gar on ensorcel de la cr ature affam e. La violence du sort lui coupe le souffle mais remet les id es de Drago en place. Il passe une main sur sa gorge ensanglant e avec stupeur.  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est pass , bordel ?"  
Le directeur est pench sur une Nora ligot e par des cordes magiques. Un des rares sortil ges efficaces sur les banshee. N'obtenant pas de r ponse, Drago s'approche, intrigu par les grognements bestiaux qu'il entend. L'homme lui fait signe de s'arr ter avant de se d caler pour laisser appara tre une b te visage humain. Ses dents ne sont plus qu'une rang e de crocs ac r s et sa voix... Sa voix est aussi terrifiante que le r le d'un loup garou. Son agitation redouble quand elle aper oit les gouttes de sang qui imbibent la chemise du gar on.  
Avec un nouveau coup de baguette, Dumbledore l'emm ne dans son bureau. H b t , Drago n'a pas boug quand le directeur revient :  
\- Faites-moi voir votre cou, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous ne voudrions pas laisser des cicatrices g nantes expliquer, lui sugg re doucement le vieil homme.  
\- C' tait quoi, a ? s' crit Drago qui a enfin retrouv sa voix.  
\- Oh je suis certain que vous avez remarqu que Miss Clancy n'est pas un tre ordinaire.  
\- Ordinaire ? Elle a voulu m'arracher la t te !  
\- Allons allons, elle en serait bien incapable.  
\- C'est un vampire ? C'est pour a que je n'ai pas pu m'emp cher de-de l'emb... Et qu'elle a voulu me sucer le sang ?  
Le silence de Dumbledore finit d'induire le jeune homme en erreur :  
\- Vous avez fait entrer une saloperie de vampire dans l' cole ? Mon p re va en entendre parler, vous pouvez en tre s r. Et le Minist re aussi. Ils vont vous enfermer St Mangouste. C'est l -bas que vous devriez tre. Vous tes compl tement cingl .  
\- Si c'est l votre projet, vous me voyez navr de devoir intervenir. Je ne peux pas vous laisser d voiler la v ritable nature de cette enfant au Seigneur des T n bres.  
Comprenant tout l'ampleur de cette simple remarque, Drago se fige, blanc comme un linge. Alors Dumbledore est au courant. Il sait pour Voldemort, il sait pour la Marque des T n bres et il sait pour le plan.  
Rogue. Rogue pourrait le sauver mais, pour une fois qu'on a besoin de lui, il est absent. Ce ne sera pas le Seigneur des T n bres qui, comme il le craignait, mettra fin sa vie mais bien le directeur de l' cole. Sa proie va devenir son bourreau.  
Drago ferme les yeux en g missant de terreur.  
"Calmez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vais que vous oublietter et vous m nerez votre mission bien. Il le faut." lui murmure la voix douce du vieil homme.  
Drago a juste le temps d'ouvrir des yeux soulag s avant d'entendre :  
"Oubliette" 


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore observe le jeune homme se diriger d'un pas hagard vers sa salle commune puis remonte dans son bureau. Nora est attach e une chaise, la respiration haletante et les yeux crisp s par la concentration. Ses mains agripp es au bord de la chaise sont agit es de violents spasmes telles des serres de rapaces se refermant sur sa proie. Le directeur reste silencieux, laissant la jeune fille reprendre ses sens. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa respiration s'apaise, son corps se d tend.  
"Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Clancy ?" lui demande le vieil homme en d tachant ses liens.  
Elle prend le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, encore incertaine, avant d'hocher timidement la t te.  
a va.  
Brutalement frapp e par l'ampleur de la situation, elle fixe des yeux implorants sur Dumbledore.  
Je suis d sol e. Je suis vraiment d sol e. Croyez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas pu m'en emp cher. Draco ? Comment va Draco ?  
"Tout va bien Nora, tout va bien." la rassure-t-il d'un geste apaisant de la main. "Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas t gravement bless et a t correctement oubliett ."  
Elle pousse un soupire de soulagement. Elle ne l'a pas tu ni d figur comme a lui est d j arriv .  
"Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme a. Vous tes d'accord ?"  
Vous allez me renvoyer... Ses yeux bleus se font r sign s. Elle a manqu de tuer un l ve. Et de mourir par la m me occasion. Elle sent la toile du Serment Inviolable pulser dans sa main.  
"Non, non, ne vous inqui tez pas Nora. Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer. Vous avez t remarquablement forte jusqu' maintenant mais nous devons tous nous nourrir un moment. M me vous. Tenez."  
Il lui tend une petite pochette qu'il sort d'un de ses tiroirs. Quand elle la saisit, Nora reconna t imm diatement le liquide qu'elle contient. D'un geste fugace, elle a d j d chir l'un des coins et ingurgit la moiti du sachet. Elle engloutit le reste, inattentive aux changements qui s'op rent sur elle. A mesure que le liquide s' coule dans sa gorge, l'habituelle mirage se forme. Le spectre d'un homme aux cheveux gris s'opacifie. Un sentiment de peur, de d go t et surtout de d faite s'insinue en elle comme un parasite. Elle conna t bien cette sensation, elle sait que ces sentiments ne sont pas les siens mais ceux de l'homme qui a fourni le sachet. C'est le prix payer pour une banshee qui se nourrit de sang vol .  
Cette poche provient probablement d'un homme d sesp r qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vendre un peu de son corps pour survivre. L'esprit se contente de l'observer se nourrir de son sang en silence. Ce n'est pas toujours si facile. Pendant sa fuite, elle avait due de voler du sang sur un pauvre homme qui passait par l . L'hallucination avait t si forte qu'elle avait termin hurlante de peur sur le sol, perdue entre son esprit et celui de la victime. Nora s' tait alors jur e de ne plus jamais se servir sur un tre vivant, se contentant de poches achet es dans des boui-bouis peu recommandables. Et elle avait tenue bon. Jusqu' ce soir du moins...  
Dumbledore la d taille avec circonspection. C'est la premi re fois dans sa longue vie qu'il peut observer tranquillement la transformation d'une banshee. Plut t que gris, ces cheveux deviennent argent s et ses yeux acqui rent la profondeur d'un ciel nocturne. Il ne doute pas qu'elle voit actuellement des choses invisibles pour lui. Le premier sachet termin , elle se fixe sur lui avec app tit. Comprenant ce qu'elle r clame, l'homme lui en tend deux nouveaux qu'elle biberonne plus doucement.  
Telle la pr c dente, les deux visions sont tristes et malheureuses mais rien de plus. Repu, elle pousse un soupire de bien- tre puis seulement remarque l' il vif qui l'appr cie. Elle rougit. Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais mang devant quelqu'un d'autre que sa proie, son p re tant trop c ur pour rester dans la pi ce et sa tante, trop effray e pour m me l'envisager. Dumbledore lui adresse un sourire compr hensif avant d'ajouter :  
"Je me suis arrang pour que vous soyez ravitaill e r guli rement. Vous ne devriez plus avoir le m me genre de probl me."  
Il lui sourit par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et l'invite se nettoyer un peu avant de sortir. Elle hoche la t te, embarrass e de s' tre montr e si peu civilis e. Le sang a d goulin le long de sa bouche laissant de longue trace rouge sur sa chemise blanche. D'habitude, elle utilise une tasse ou un verre. Le temps qu'elle s'ex cute, son visage a retrouv ses traits humains.  
Le directeur lui tend des sachets suppl mentaires qu'elle fourre dans ses poches. Nora se sauve alors rapidement mettre son butin l'abri dans sa chambre.  
Dumbledore reste seul, songeur. Ce soir, il va certainement voir des choses horribles dans cette grotte. La pr sence de Harry ses c t s le rassure, certain que son oeuvre de destruction du Mage Noir sera poursuivie. Pourtant, c'est le souvenir des yeux noirs de la Banshee qui est un v ritable baume pour son esprit tortur . Nora veillera sur leur me tous par-del la mort, il le sait.  
? 


	10. Chapter 10

A la sortie du bureau, Nora observe le mur face la gargouille. Elle se revoit tirer Drago pour l'embrasser. Elle avait tent d'ignorer l'odeur all chante qui se d gageait de sa gorge mais un moment, elle ignore quand exactement, la banshee en elle avait pris le dessus. Le reste de la sc ne est tr s floue, comme un r ve. La seule image claire qu'elle en garde est le regard horrifi du jeune homme.  
Le coeur serr , elle se dirige grand pas vers le septi me tage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on la trouve les poches pleines de sang. Elle entend au loin l' cho des l ves sortant de la Grande Salle. Elle doit se d p cher.  
"Nora !"  
La voix d'Hermione retentit derri re elle. La jeune fille peut difficilement faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle se retourne avec r ticence, le poids de sa cape lui rappelant la pr carit de sa situation. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas oubli une t che quelque part.  
"Tout va bien ?" s'inqui te son amie flanqu e des deux gar ons l'air rev che.  
Nora hoche la t te, faisant mine de s' loigner.  
"Attend ! " s'exclame Harry. "Il faut qu'on parle."  
Nora serre les dents. Elle le supplie du regard. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Il ignore sa supplique d'un geste :  
"Tu sais quelque chose. J'en suis s r."  
Non. Laisse-moi partir.  
"En D fense contre le Forces du Mal, tu as fait a. Pourquoi ? Tu es avec eux ?" lui demande-t-il en imitant sa fa on de frotter son avant-bras pour menacer Rogue.  
Pas maintenant. Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant. S'il te plait.  
\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu crois ? intervient Hermione. Ce n'est pas une Mangemort.  
\- Malfoy n'est pas cens en tre un non plus. Mais il a la Marque. Ne me dis pas le contraire, s' crit-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Je l'ai vu ! Je sais qu'il pr pare quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande.  
\- Harry, tu ne peux pas entr...  
\- Entrer dedans, je sais. Mais elle, vocif re-t-il en pointant Nora, elle sait quelque chose. Je suis s r qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle en a l'air.  
Il fait un pas furax vers elle, pr t la secouer s'il le faut. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il soup onne quelque chose sans que personne ne le croit. Malfoy est en mission pour Voldemort et Rogue l'aide. Il doit savoir quoi avant de rejoindre Dumbledore. Trop de choses en d pendent.  
Effray e, Nora recule mais il parvient lui attraper le bras. Ce n'est pas sans lui rappeler son premier t te- -t te avec Drago bien que la menace lui semble bien plus grande actuellement.  
\- Harry ! s'exclame ses deux amis.  
\- Harry, arr te s'il te plait, le supplie Hermione. Ca fait un an que tu suis Malfoy et tu n'as rien trouv . M me l'Ordre...  
\- Hermione ! la coupent dans son lan les deux gar ons.  
Se rendant compte de ses mots, la jeune fille rougit en tournant un regard coupable sur Nora qui ne comprend rien la situation. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement quand Harry la rel che mais anticipe qu'il n'en a pas finit avec elle. Des bruits de pas la sauvent de nouvelles menaces. Harry lui lance un dernier regard suspicieux avant de faire volte-face. Hermione, mortifi e, s'excuse d'un geste quand ils s' loignent. Un groupe de premi res ann es s' carte quand ils croisent l'Elu rageur.  
Nora reprend sa route, le bras douloureux. Elle imagine l'h matome qui doit d j s' taler. Les sorciers anglais sont plus violents qu'elle ne l'aurait pens . Et surtout, ils sautent vite en conclusion. Elle l ve les yeux aux ciel. Pourvu qu'elle ne rencontre plus d'embuscade. Elle aimerait pouvoir vider ses poches. Mais bien entendu, rien ne se passe jamais comme elle le voudrait. En passant devant la Salle sur Demande, la porte s'ouvre sur Malfoy. Une injure lui traverse l'esprit quand leurs yeux se croisent. Au moins, elle a mang . Son parfum reste enchanteur mais elle parvient retenir ses pulsions.  
Quand il la voit, la migraine qui lui ronge d j le cr ne depuis le d ner s'intensifie. Drago se renfrogne, pr par voir une expression similaire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Apr s tout, son dernier souvenir d'elle remonte ... au cours de Rogue trois jours plut t. Quand elle avait brillamment d tourn la t te. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ce soir ?  
Il est donc bien surpris de se voir adresser un sourire contrit. M me un signe de la main quand elle passe sans s'arr ter. Par r flexe, il lui saisit le bras, le m me que Harry avait attrap un peu plus t t. Elle tressaille de douleur ce que Drago interpr te comme un mouvement de recul.  
"Laisse tomber." murmure-t-il vivement en la rel chant tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait attrap e.  
Comprenant le malentendu, Nora le retient. Malgr ce qui s'est pass ce soir, malgr la tentation constante, elle ne veut plus s' loigner de lui comme les jours pass s. Elle ne sait pas quoi exactement mais la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel l'avait tourment tout le long de cette semaine.  
Elle tente de mimer la douleur en indiquant son bras pour s'expliquer mais il semble confus. Comme la premi re fois, elle doit faire recours sa baguette.  
Douleurs, crit-elle en pointant son bras.  
Drago fronce les sourcils mais son regard s'adoucit quand il hoche la t te. Un silence mal- -l'aise s'installe. Elle veut rapidement vider ses poches mais ne sait pas comment s'esquiver poliment. Il remarque ses coups d' il et gesticulations. D'un mouvement de t te agac , il l'a lib re. Elle se pr cipite avant de revenir brusquement sur ses pas. Elle lui attrape la manche, l'invitant marcher avec elle. Les sourcils du gar on montent haut sur son visage quand il lui embo te le pas. Arriv s proximit de sa chambre, elle lui fait signe d'attendre. Elle va revenir. Ind cis, il hoche la t te. Le revirement de comportement de cette fille le perturbe. Et sa fa on d'attraper sa manche... Elle lui est famili re, comme une sensation de d j -vu. Pourtant c'est la premi re fois qu'elle le touche. N'est-ce-pas ? Quand il la voit r appara tre tout sourire, il retrouve l'air niais qu'elle affichait au d but. Un gloussement s' chappe de sa gorge et s'amplifie en un v ritable fou-rire nerveux quand l'incompr hension chasse la niaiserie sur le visage de Nora. D'abord stup faite, elle ne peut s'emp cher de se joindre lui. Pour la premi re fois, sa voix r sonne dans le ch teau. Drago, enfin calm , la fixe. La v rit vient de lui tomber dessus.  
"Tu n'es pas muette en fait ?"  
Elle ouvre de grand yeux surpris puis acquiesce.  
Ni sourde, ni aveugle, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
"Pourquoi tu ne parles pas alors ? Un sortil ge ?"  
En quelque sorte. Plut t une promesse.  
"Une promesse ? Alors tu pourrais vraiment parler si tu voulais. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrait t'entendre ici."  
Elle hausse les paules. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait lui en dire plus. Il fait la moue en sortant une pomme de sa poche. Du coin de l' il, il la voit frotter douloureusement son bras. Elle rel ve sa manche pour examiner le bleu qui s'y est install inqui te que ce ne soit plus grave. Drago reconna t imm diatement la trace d'une main.  
"Qui t'a fait a ?" s'exclame-t-il en l'arr tant brusquement.  
Elle fait un vague mouvement de la main pour passer autre chose mais il reste immobile.  
"Dis-moi".  
Son ton est rauque, mena ant. Elle conna t cette voix. C'est celle qui r clame vengeance. Elle regrette son geste. Elle aurait dus attendre d' tre seule. Maintenant, elle va devoir s'expliquer et a promet d' tre mouvement . Sans mentionner de nom, elle raconte l'altercation.  
"Qui ?" grogne Drago.  
Elle soupire, r sign e.  
Potter "Je vais le tuer."  
Il n'en est pas question, s'offusque-t-elle.  
"Il t'a fait autre chose ?"  
Elle secoue la t te.  
"Je pensais que vous tiez amis ou quelque chose comme a. Au moins avec Granger."  
C'est cause de toi.  
Drago s'arr te net.  
"A cause de moi ?"  
Il pense que je sais quelque chose propos d'une mission que Voldemort t'aurai confi . Que j'ai la preuve que tu es un Mangemort.  
Il est paralys .  
"Tu lui as dit quoi ?" demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Rien.  
Elle hausse les paules en ajoutant:  
Ce n'est pas comme si je savais quoique ce soit.  
"Tu ne lui as pas dit que j' tais un Mangemort ?"  
Tu en es un ?  
Elle hausse les sourcils quand il la fixe sans parler. Elle ne d tourne pas les yeux cette fois. Dans sa r flexion, il y lit la noirceur, toutes les preuves qu'elle a d j travers 15 ans et dont elle est ressortie plus forte. Il y lit la confiance sans limite qu'il peut avoir en elle. Ils sont pareils, les faces d'une m me m daille, des enfants luttant pour leur survie dans une vie sans piti .  
Il remonte doucement la manche de sa chemise, sans la quitter des yeux. Nora est fascin e par la Marque qui appara t sur son bras blanc. Drago tressaille quand elle effleure le tatouage maudit et retient son souffle quand elle laisse tomber sa main. Comment va-t-elle r agir ? Hurler ? Partir en courant ? L'attaquer ?  
Quand il rel ve la t te, le sourire bienveillant de Nora l'accueille. Je comprend. Voil ce qu'il y voit avec soulagement. Il redescend sa manche puis montre l'h matome.  
"Tu veux que je te soigne ?"  
Elle secoue la t te sans se d partir de son sourire.  
" a ne marchera pas, c'est a ?" ajoute-t-il ironiquement.  
Elle rigole en acquies ant.  
"Je n'y crois pas."  
Elle l'invite alors essayer. Suspicieux, il brandit sa baguette. Le sort ricoche sur son bras pour aller r parer une fente dans le mur d'en face. Il fronce les sourcils puis essaye un autre sortil ge qui ricoche comme le premier.  
"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"  
Elle pouffe de rire.  
Magique.  
Il est frustr mais ne peut emp cher un sourire d' tirer ses propres l vres.  
"Comment tu fais a ?"  
Magique je t'ai dit.  
"Non. Pour rire comme a. Comment tu fais pour sourire comme a ?"  
Je suis en s curit alors j'ai toute les raisons de sourire.  
"En s curit ? Avec Tu-Sais-Qui en libert ?" ricane-t-il durement.  
Je-sais-qui ?  
Nora fronce les sourcils d'incompr hension. Il est h b t .  
"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Seigneur des T n bres ? Lord Vo...Voldemort ?"  
Elle hoche fr n tiquement la t te puis sourit sombrement.  
J'ai d j v cu pire.  
Drago renifle. Pire que le Seigneur des T n bres ? Il n'y croit pas du tout.  
Nora lui fait signe qu'ils sont revenus devant le tableau de Barnabas. C'est ici qu'ils se quittent. Elle doit retourner dans sa chambre.  
Drago ne peut s'emp cher de l'observer quand la jeune fille s' loigne. Elle a l'air si fr le. Son nom s' chappe de sa bouche en m me temps qu'il comprend son attachement pour elle :  
"Nora ! Ne sors pas cette nuit. M me si tu entends du bruit. Reste l'abri."  
Elle le d visage dans un m lange d'h sitation et de m fiance puis acquiesce doucement. Elle lui fait un geste rassurant de la main avant de reprendre sa route.  
Rassur , il ajoute malicieusement :  
"Et je suis s r que je d couvrirai ton secret !"  
Elle se retourne pour lui tirer la langue avec un clin d' il. Il rit doucement, encore tonn du soulagement qui l'a envahi quand il l'a mise en garde. En entrant dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'interroge. D'o lui vient cet int r t pour une fille dont il ne conna t m me pas le statut de sang ? Elle pourrait tre une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, a lui est gal.  
Devant le Placard Dispara tre, il attend que sa porte s'ouvre sur sa fanatique de tante et ses amis si fiers d'avoir t choisi pour participer au bouleversement d'un monde. Ce soir, Drago deviendra un meurtrier mais ce qui compte vraiment pour lui en cet instant, c'est qu'elle soit en s curit . Seulement pour ce soir, mais c'est d j a. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nora sursaute dans la nuit. Une pellicule de sueur froide recouvre son corps. Elle le sent, un mort arrive. Le cri monte dans sa gorge, d chirant de tristesse. Elle voudrait se pr cipiter hors de sa chambre, avertir tout le monde. Mais le Serment vibre sur sa main. Elle est bloqu e jusqu' ce que sa voix se tarisse, jusqu' ce que la Mort ait pris une vie.  
Elle tremble de col re et de tristesse devant le tableau scell . Comment pourrait-elle l'avertir ? Elle frappe, griffe la toile de d sespoir. Des larmes d bordent de ses yeux. La perte, la douleur, le deuil seront ses compagnons cette nuit. Brusquement, le silence fauche l'air.  
Il est mort.  
Bravant l'avertissement de Drago, elle sort en trombe de sa chambre. Elle est sourde aux cris qui r sonnent dans le ch teau. Elle doit aller au pied de la tour d'astronomie. C'est l qu'il est. Elle l'a senti tomber, l' clair meraude le heurter de plein fouet. La peur, le renoncement, l'espoir. Surtout l'espoir pour des jours meilleurs. Le soulagement d'une douleur, d'une peine. Le bonheur d'enfin pouvoir retrouver sa soeur, Ariana.  
Elle trouve le corps du vieil homme inanim dans l'herbe humide. Elle ne peut emp cher ses sanglots. C'est son devoir en tant que banshee d' tre la pleureuse, mais pour une fois, elle est sinc re. Dumbledore avait remu ciel et terre pour la retrouver, pour la sauver. Il lui a offert un toit, la s curit et le confort d'une maison. Elle lui est redevable. Pour a, elle se promet de lui offrir la paix dont son me soif. Indiff rente l'agitation autour d'elle, un son rauque se construit dans sa gorge, comme un ronronnement. Quand sa bouche s'entrouvre pour lib rer le requiem ancestral, un rire malfaisant coupe Nora dans son lan. Un d mon est proche. La r alit vient la heurter de toute sa puissance. Elle remarque alors les l ves affol s se pr cipiter sur elle, des cris, des exclamations, des pleurs et au loin, ce rire diabolique.  
Son regard croise brusquement les yeux gris Drago, proche de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils sont affol s de la voir l , se repentent et appellent l'aide, tout en m me temps. Ils se d tournent aussi brusquement qu'ils se sont braqu s sur elle quand Rogue le pousse en avant.  
"L che ! Ils vous faisait confiance !"  
La voix de Harry surgit dans l'obscurit , tremblante de rage.  
"Battez-vous !" hurle-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.  
Un clair fonce sur le professeur qui le d vie d'un coup. Nora n'entend pas sa r ponse aux exhortations du gar on. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est une femme au regard vicieux se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas d cid . Le rire ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Nora lit ses intentions avant m me qu'elle soit port de Harry. Elle se pr cipite sur lui. Elle n'a senti qu'une seule fin, celle du vieil homme. Elle ne laissera pas cette folle contrarier les plans de la Mort.  
"Le Seigneur des T n bres me f licitera pour a." s'exclame Bellatrix en d passant Rogue.  
Elle pointe sa baguette sur Harry avec un sourire mauvais et des yeux d ments :  
"Avada Kedavra !"  
Nora saute entre les deux opposants. L' clair vert fuse et vient se planter dans sa poitrine. Elle ferme les yeux pr te accueillir sa Souveraine toute puissante, la Mort. Elle rentre enfin chez elle. Son seul regret mais aussi dernier souvenir sera l'affliction qu'elle a vu foudroyer le visage de Drago. 


	12. Chapter 12

\- Que cherche-tu ici ?  
\- La paix. La qui tude. Je suis si fatigu e.  
\- Ton heure n'est encore arriv e, tu le sais.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Ne me renvoyez pas l -bas. Je vous en supplie.  
\- Ton devoir n'est pas termin .  
\- Pourquoi moi ? S'il vous pla t. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre. Laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi rentrer la maison.  
\- Il suffit ! Tu me dois ob issance banshee. Ne l'oublie pas. Retourne d'o tu viens et accomplis ta t che.  
\- Je vous en conjure... Tout mais pas a.  
Nora ouvre brusquement les yeux. Sa premi re sensation, c'est la douleur. Comme un poignard lui per ant le coeur, s quelle du sort qu'elle a re u. La deuxi me, c'est le chagrin. La Mort l'a rejet , renvoy dans le monde des Hommes pour aussi longtemps qu'Elle le voudra. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle avait esp rer si fort que son temps sur Terre soit termin . La faim constante, la peur, la douleur. Elle n'en peux plus. Encore combien de temps devra-t-elle attendre ? Aussi longtemps que sa m re ? Plus ?  
Ses sanglots cr vent le silence de l'infirmerie jusqu' ce qu'une sensation famili re vient tarir ses pleurs. Son devoir la somme. Elle ne peut pas r sister.  
Elle se redresse pr cautionneusement, cartant le drap qui lui recouvrait le visage. Un g missement douloureux lui chappe tout de m me quand elle s'assoit. La pi ce est vide, comme hors du temps. Un seul autre lit est occup . Le suaire identique au sien recouvre probablement le corps sans vie de Dumbledore. Elle claudique jusqu' son chevet o elle retire la toile. Un demi-sourire tire encore ses l vres p les. Elle r alise alors qu'elle ne doit pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, celui des hommes est bien pire. Ils se nourrissent et meurent d'espoir.  
"Merci vieil homme."  
Elle pose sa paume sur le front froid du cadavre, un chant guttural s' levant de sa bouche mesure qu'elle retrouve sa v ritable apparence. Le cadavre s'habille d'une lueur dor e qui se concentre dans la main de la banshee. Le requiem se fait doux et tendre, invoquant La Rivi re des mes qui appara t au-dessus de la cr ature. Son courant tranquille s' coule vers l'Infini. La lueur grimpe vers ce fleuve rejoindre ses semblables. Retrouver Ariana ? Nora le lui souhaite. Cette me a m rit une belle vie dans l'Autre Monde.  
Quand la pi ce retrouve sa luminosit normale, ses jambes tremblent de fatigue. Malgr la douleur du sortil ge de mort, elle sent la br lure de la gravure runique qui vient s'ajouter celles qui ornent d j son corps. Le nom de chaque me qu'elle a guid imprim directement dans sa chair. Le premier, c' tait celui de son p re.  
Soudain, une main s'abat sur son paule. Faible, elle manque de s'effondrer. McGonagall la retient dans sa chute et l'aide m me s'allonger.  
\- Comment-est-ce possible ? l'entend murmurer Nora. Le sortil ge de mort...  
\- N'est pas toujours efficace sur les banshees, la coupe-t-elle dans son ruminement.  
\- Votre voix !  
\- Je l'ai r cup r , oui. Le professeur Dumbledore n' tant plus, le Serment inviolable est obsol te.  
\- Voil qui explique un certain nombre de choses, grogne le professeur. Je pense que vous connaissez les circonstances de sa mort.  
\- Pas vraiment, non. J'imagine cependant que Rogue et Drago y sont pour quelque chose.  
\- En effet. Mr. Potter a, a priori, t t moin de la sc ne. Le professeur Rogue aurait tu le professeur Dumbledore la place de Mr. Malfoy. Vous tiez proche de lui je crois ?  
\- Si vous sous-entendez que je savais ce qui allait se passer, alors non. Je ne le savais pas.  
McGonagall hoche la t te, songeuse. Elle ne sait trop que penser de cette situation. Que va-t-elle faire de cette fille ? Et comment expliquer qu'elle a surv cu au sortil ge de mort ? Cette poque est d cid ment bien trange, m me pour une sorci re aguerrie comme elle.  
\- Les enqu teurs du minist re voudront sans doute vous parler. En attendant, je vous conseille de rester ici, le temps que je trouve une explication convaincante.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment la force de m'enfuir de toute mani re.  
Alors qu'elle s'appr te sortir, McGonagall se retourne vivement :  
\- Miss Clancy, je dois vous demander. Ce que vous avez fait tout l'heure pour le professeur Dumbledore, est-ce...  
\- Oui professeur. Son me sera en paix maintenant.  
La femme sent une boule monter dans sa gorge. C'est la voix vibrante d' motion qu'elle remercie Nora avant de sortir.

Je ne poss de que les personnages que j'ai cr et l'histoire de Nora.  



	13. Chapter 13

Le quai de la gare d borde d'adolescents, de cris et d'exclamations. Parfois, il y a un sanglot.  
\- Venez, j'ai trouv un compartiment, s'exclame Hermione.  
\- Neville, tu as laiss tomber ton crapaud !  
\- Harry, Nora, d p chez-vous.  
Le trio monte le c ur lourd dans le train qui va bient t partir. Ils ne reviendront pas la prochaine rentr e. Dumbledore leur a confi une mission et ils feront tout pour la r ussir. La survie du monde magique en d pend.  
Les portes claquent, signalant le d part imminent. Harry se retourne alors pour s'assurer que Nora viendra bien s'asseoir avec eux. Trop de questions le hantent. McGonagall a expliqu longuement aux t moins de la sc ne que non, Nora n'a pas t touch par le sortil ge de mort de Bellatrix Lestrange mais par le sort de Stup fiction d'un autre Mangemort. Mais Harry tait trop pr s pour ne pas voir l' clair vert poignarder la fille en plein c ur. Il sait ce qui s'est vraiment pass et il a bien l'intention de conna tre la v rit . Il a harcel son professeur pour avoir des r ponses mais McGonagall, comme Slughorn un peu plus t t dans l'ann e, avait appris le fuir. Il n'a pas non plus r ussi se retrouver seul avec Nora depuis l'incident mais dans le train, elle ne pourra plus fuir. Du moins il le pensait car, quand il se retourne, il ne la trouve nul part.  
Une subite exclamation attire son attention:  
"Nora ! D p che toi, tu vas rater le d part." s' crit une jeune Poufsouffle rousse.  
Affol , il passe la t te par la fen tre, bient t rejoint par Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille est l , c t de Hagrid, leur adressant un sourire contrit.  
\- D sol , je ne peux pas venir avec vous. On se verra la rentr e Amanda.  
\- Mais tu parles !  
Elle s'approche de la fen tre o sont suspendu les trois jeunes gens en clatant de rire.  
\- D sol Harry, je sais que tu voulais me poser des questions. Tu trouveras d j quelques r ponses l -dedans, l'informe-t-elle en lui tendant une lettre.  
Le train fait retentir son sifflement alors qu'il commence rouler.  
\- O est-ce-que tu vas aller cet t ? lui crie Hermione.  
\- Je reste ici, Poudlard. Ecris-moi ! Toi aussi Harry si tu veux en savoir plus. A dans deux mois Amanda ! Ecris-moi aussi. Je veux tout savoir sur ton voyage en Allemagne.  
Elle salue ses amis d'un signe de la main. Quand le train n'est plus qu'un nuage de fum e, elle est seule sur le quai avec Hagrid.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demande de la demi-g ant.  
\- Tuer le temps j'imagine, lui r pond-t-elle en haussant les paules.  
Et trouver un moyen de me nourrir aussi, pense-t-elle. Dumbledore tant mort, les dispositions qu'il avait pris ne sont plus d'actualit . Pas question de risquer nouveau de tuer quelqu'un. Le visage de Drago s'impose en elle. Elle revoit son expression de d tresse, sa peur et son chagrin. Elle voudrait le consoler mais l'heure qu'il est, Rogue lui aura probablement d j r v l la v rit . Son affection pour elle aura certainement chang leur prochaine rencontre.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le train, le trio s'est install dans un compartiment vide. Ils rejoindront Ginny, Neville et Luna plus tard. Le sentiment que la lettre de Nora referme quelque chose d'essentiel les pousse s'isoler. A peine assis, Harry d chire l'enveloppe et lit voix haute :  
Chers Harry, Ron et Hermione,  
Je suis navr de ne pas pouvoir vous raconter tout cela de vive voix mais je dois rester Poudlard. Aussi, ce que je vais vous r v ler est un secret bien gard depuis ma naissance. Et j'aimerais que a le reste le plus possible. Je suis s re qu'Hermione a d j sa petite id e sur le sujet, surtout depuis l'autre nuit.  
Mon p re tait Armand de Clancy, un sorcier de Sang Pur d'une famille tr s ancienne et respect e de Suisse. Quand il a eu 23 ans, il est parti en exploration dans la For t Noire la recherche d'aventures. Il avait soif de reconnaissance. Son p re, Hugues de Clancy, n' tait pas le plus aimant des hommes et a toujours attach une grande importance la puissance de sa famille. Il consid rait son fils unique comme un rat . D'o l'id e du voyage.  
Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la For t Noire mais elle regorge de cr atures dangereuses. On peut y trouver divers esprits, d mons des eaux, loup-garous, coven de sorci res noires, m me quelques dragons particuli rement vicieux.  
Alors forc ment, quand il est tomb sur une jeune fille en d tresse, il n'a pas h sit . Il a sauv la fille et fut enchant par sa beaut . Il s'est pris d'elle, l'a ramen en Suisse et, contre l'avis de sa famille, l'a pous . Tout allait bien au d but. Elle avait m me r ussi attendrir le vieux Hugues. C'est quelques semaines apr s leur mariage qu'Armand a remarqu un changement de comportement. Sa femme tait plus renferm e, agressive. Un soir qu'il tentait de l' gayer, elle l'a attaqu . Il a alors compris qu'il n'avait pas pous une humaine comme il le pensait mais une cr ature de l'ombre. D go t , il l'a faite enferm e dans les cellules de son manoir. Il n'a vraiment compris sa vrai nature que quand son p re est d c d . Les cris d chirants de son pouse lui ont r v l qu'elle tait en fait banshee. Sept mois plus tard, ma m re mourrait en couche.  
La honte a forc mon p re a me cacher aux yeux du monde pendant 13 ans, jusqu' son propre d c s. Sur son lit de mort, il avait fait promettre sa s ur de me prot ger. Malheureusement, mes pouvoirs de banshee s' taient r veill s entre temps et ont attir s l'attention du clan auquel ma m re appartenait. Nous nous sommes cach es pendant deux ans avant que ma tante ne se fasse assassiner en pr venant Dumbledore de mon existence. Il a fallu huit mois pour me retrouver et m'inviter Poudlard.  
Tu vois Harry, les banshees sont des cr atures assez mal connue et crainte cause de leur lien avec La Morte (probablement aussi cause de leur tendance boire le sang). Nous sommes ses servantes sur Terre. Nous n'appartenons pas au monde des vivants donc la plupart des sorts ricochent sur nous et nous n'appartenons pas au monde des morts, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment mourir non plus. Voil pourquoi le sortil ge de mort t inefficace sur moi.  
Quant Drago, je veux que tu saches que j'ignorais tout de ses intentions. Si je l'avais su, crois moi que je ne l'aurai pas laiss faire. Mais j'ignorais jusqu' l'existence de Voldemort en arrivant Poudlard. Tu confirmeras avec Hermione car c'est elle qui m'en a parl la premi re.  
J'esp re avoir r pondu tes interrogations. Si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer Hedwige. Je r pondrai tes questions. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre qu te.  
En esp rant vous revoir bient t,  
Nora de Clancy.  
Le silence tombe dans la cabine alors que les trois amis se regardent avec gravit . C'est Ron qui le brise alors qu'il se tourne vers Hermione :  
\- Tu savais que c' tait une banshee ?  
\- Bien sur que non, Ron.  
\- Mais elle dit que tu devais t'en douter depuis l'autre fois.  
\- Comme tout le monde, je me doutais qu'elle avait quelque chose de sp cial. Il ne faut pas tre Einstein pour a.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Oh laisse tomber...  
\- Bordel, c'est possible cette histoire ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le saches ?  
\- Ba je ne sais pas, tu es tout le temps dans tes bouquins. Tu as s rement dus lire un truc sur le sujet.  
\- Non Ronald. M me si j'ai toujours le "nez dans mes bouquins", je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel ph nom ne.  
\- Mais est-ce-que ce serait possible ? lui demande s rieusement Harry.  
\- Je-je ne sais pas trop. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches.  
\- On pourrait demander Lupin, s'exclame Ron. Il tait professeur de D fense Contre les Forces du Mal et c'est un loup-garou.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Ronald.  
\- Arr te de m'appeler comme a. On dirait ma m re.  
\- Oh pardon d'utiliser ton pr nom, ironise la jeune fille.  
\- Comment elle sait qu'on ne reviendra pas l'ann e prochaine ? murmure Harry.  
Cette simple question a le m rite de ramener le silence dans la cabine. Si elle a pu deviner leurs intentions, qu'en est-il de Voldemort ?  



	14. Chapter 14

\- Drago...Tu n'es pas un assassin.  
\- Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? J'ai fait des choses qui vous ferez fr mir.

\- Il me fait confiance. Il m'a choisi.  
\- Alors je vais te faciliter la t che.

\- Autrefois j'ai connu un gar on qui a fait tout les mauvais choix possible. S'il te pla t, laisse moi t'aider.  
\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez. Vous ne comprenez rien. Il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je vous tue. Ou il me tuera.

\- Oh regardez ce que nous avons l . Bien jou Drago.  
\- Bonsoir Bellatrix. Je crois que des pr sentation s'imposent non ?  
\- J'aimerais bien Albus. Malheureusement nous sommes un peu press s. Fais-le !  
\- Il a rien dans le ventre. Il est comme son p re. Laisse moi le liquider ma fa on.  
\- Non! Le Seigneur des T n bres l'a dit. Le gar on doit le faire.

\- Severus... aidez moi - Avada Kedavra ...  
\- Rogue ! Il vous faisait confiance!

\- Le Seigneur des T n bres me f liciteras pour a !  
Le souffle court, Drago ouvre les yeux. a fait deux semaines et ses cauchemars sont aussi vif qu'au premier jour. Les fen tres de sa chambre laissent passer la lumi re estivale pourtant, il ne voit que la nuit. Les tremblements de sa main sur sa baguette point e sur Dumbledore, le regard implorant du vieil homme, les cris de Potter, le bruit du corps sans vie de Nora s' crasant sur le sol...  
A quoi pensait-elle quand leurs yeux se sont crois s ? Elle avait l'air sereine et en m me temps si triste. Et ce sourire... Il le hante. Ce m me sourire bienveillant qui le rassurait alors qu'elle mourrait. Il en a la naus e.  
Des cris au rez-de-chauss attirent son attention. Drago n'y aurait probablement pas pr t attention s'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de sa tante d rang e. Il se faufile silencieusement sur le palier.  
\- Tu n'es plus professeurs Rogue. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant de te pr occuper de ses gamins.  
\- Je ne me pr occupe nullement du sort de Potter, Bellatrix. M me si je suis certain que le Seigneur des T n bres n'appr ciera pas d'apprendre ton exc s de z le.  
\- Il me f liciteras pour ma fid lit !  
\- En tuant une enfant ?  
\- Ce n' tait s rement qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe amourach du gar on. a fera toujours une vermine de moins nous d barrasser plus tard.  
\- Cette vermine, comme tu dis, tait la fille d'Armand de Clancy.  
\- Clancy ?  
\- Penses-tu toujours que le Ma tre va te f liciter ?  
\- Tu mens ! Clancy est mort sans enfant. Et sa s ur avec.  
\- Et j'imagine que tu en as la preuve, Bellatrix.  
\- Qui est la m re ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Mais les Clancy n'auront pas choisi une sorci re au hasard.  
\- Drago !  
Bellatrix exige sa pr sence d'une voix stridente. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit se montrer.  
\- Est ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c' tait une Clancy ?  
\- Je ne...  
\- La v rit Drago !  
\- Selon Dumbledore, oui.  
La femme p lit. Elle a peur, peur de son ma tre bien-aim . Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait l' normit de son erreur. Elle se retire brusquement. Rogue d visage Drago par-dessus la balustrade avant de repartir pour une quelconque mission d'espionnage.  
Le gar on reste seul avec ses interrogations. Et elles sont nombreuses. Armand de Clancy ? Ce nom ne lui dit rien. Peut- tre que dans la biblioth que, il trouvera des informations.  
Il passe furtivement la t te par la porte pour s'assurer que la pi ce est vide. Il ne tient pas se retrouver nez- -nez avec le Seigneur des T n bres ni un de ses sbires. Il se souvient avoir vu une livre de g n alogie dans ses jeunes ann es. L ! Sorciers et sorci res europ ens travers les ges.  
Le livre p se lourd dans ses bras. Il doit le poser. Drago peste en s'installant sur le bureau. N'importe qui pourra le voir en entrant dans la pi ce. Il doit faire vite. La page des sorciers suisses appara t enfin. Et la branche des Clancy... Le gar on n'en revient pas. La famille Clancy est ancienne, plus ancienne que celle des Malfoy. Il peut remonter la cr ation de Poudlard et m me avant. Pourtant, Nora n'y appara t pas. Armand de Clancy et sa soeur taient les derniers descendants jusqu' il y a huit mois. Drago est surpris mais finit par en d duire qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur. Le fils Clancy aura eu une aventure avec une femme qui ne convenait pas la famille. Ils auront cach la Sang-M l e sa naissance. Ou alors, elle ne descend pas de cette famille. Rogue aura menti, encore...  
\- Drago...  
Une voix doucereuse vient lui caresser l'oreille. La peur lui tord d j le ventre quand il tourne la t te vers son ma tre.  
\- Oh tu tudies. Bien, c'est bien. Tu en as besoin.  
\- Merci ma tre, tremblote-t-il.  
\- Ah Drago... J'avais plac tellement d'espoir en toi. Quel dommage que Lucius est d teint sur toi.  
\- Oui ma tre.  
\- Maintenant sors d'ici. Ta l chet me d range.  
Le gar on sort presque en courant de la pi ce, bien trop soulag de s' loigner du mage noir pour se soucier du livre qu'il a laiss ouvert en grand sur le bureau.  
\- Attend.  
Drago se fige. La voix n'est plus douce. Elle claque, vibre de col re.  
\- Tu n'as pas rang ton livre Drago.  
\- Non ma tre.  
\- Tu faisais des recherches sur les Clancy, je vois. Pourquoi ?  
Drago est muet de terreur. Voldemort s' nerve de son silence, il le sent. Il parvient juste bafouiller quelques mots sans queue ni t te quand le mage noire le fixe de ses pupilles fendues. Un violente douleur lui vrille le cr ne. Le Seigneur des T n bres est dans sa t te, passant en revu le moindre de ses souvenirs. Des larmes de douleurs coulent sur ses joues quand il se revoit d couvrir le visage de Nora dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le discours de Dumbledore, leurs rencontres, son dernier sourire... Un clair blanc le fait tomber genou. La douleur est terrible, pire encore que la Marque des T n bres. Quelque chose manque. Les souvenirs ont t modifi s.  
Aussi vite qu'il est entr , Voldemort ressort de l'esprit du gar on sans aucune pr caution. Drago est prostr sur le sol.  
\- Ainsi, Clancy avait une fille. Qui s'int ressait toi en plus. Vous auriez dus la ramener. Quel dommage. Bellatrix !  
\- Oui ma tre, se pr cipite-t-elle.  
\- Bellatrix. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que vient de m'apprendre notre jeune Drago. Armand de Clancy aurai une fille qui tudie Poudlard.  
\- Ma tre ?  
\- Je veux cette enfant !  
La Mangemort ouvre de grands yeux de frayeur, incapable de r pondre.  
\- Bellatrix ?  
\- Je-je ne peux pas ma tre...  
\- Elle est morte, grogne douloureusement Drago sur le sol.  
\- Tais-toi ! lui lance s chement sa tante.  
\- Elle est morte ? r p te doucement le mage. Aurais-tu tu la descendante de la famille Clancy, Bellatrix ?  
Le visage coupable de la femme r pond pour elle.  
"Endoloris !" aboit Voldemort.  
Bellatrix rejoint son neveux au sol en se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Furieux, Voldemort torture son adepte pendant de longue minute. Drago est coll au mur, impuissant devant les yeux implorants de sa tante. Elle convulse encore longtemps apr s que le sortil ge soit lev .  
\- Tu me d ois Bellatrix. Toute ta famille me d oit en fait.  
\- Pa-pardonnez-moi ma tre. Je l'ignorais, b gaie-t-elle.  
\- Drago, viens donc me rejoindre. Tu dois t'entrainer.  
\- Ma tre ? balbutie le gar on en se dressant sur ses jambes flageolantes.  
\- Le sortil ge Doloris, montre moi.  
La tante et le neveu se regarde avec terreur.  
\- Je t'attends Drago.  
\- En...endo...endoloris.  
\- Tu dois y mettre du tiens mon gar on, beaucoup plus de volont . Comme a. Endoloris !  
Bellatrix se remet hurler alors qu'un sourire gourmand tire les l vres de Voldemort.  
\- Tu vois, tu dois vouloir sa souffrance. R essayes.  
\- Endoloris, murmure Drago.  
Le sort tire un g missement sa tante qui est loin de satisfaire le Seigneur des T n bres. Il vient se placer derri re le jeune sorcier pour lui susurrer des mots haineux.  
\- Rappelle-toi, c'est elle qui m'a propos de t'utiliser pour tuer Dumbledore. C'est elle qui a voulu faire de toi un assassin, qui a tu et tortur tellement de gens. Souviens-toi comment elle a tu ton amie. Elle a tu Nora.  
La col re monte dans son coeur. Il revoit le visage de Nora lui sourire, le contact de son doigt sur son bras, ses yeux confiants et sans peur. Tout cela a disparu cause de sa tante. Par sa faute. Cette femme r pugnante !  
\- Endoloris !  
Le cri de douleur qui en d coule n'est pas aussi fort que celui que Voldemort r ussi sortir mais il semble satisfait.  
\- Bravo ! Bravo Drago. Maintenant prend a avec toi et va-t-en, lui ordonne-t-il en d signant la femme au sol. 


	15. Chapter 15

A des kilom tres de l , le soleil r chauffe la peau blanche de Nora. Elle a d cid de se promener dans la For t Interdite malgr l'avertissement qu'elle a re u. L'ennui l'a rendu t m raire. Cette fois, elle a pris le temps d'observer les arbres centenaires, les racines jaillissantes et les nouvelles pousses en cherchant la clairi res des centaures. Du coin de l' il, elle a m me aper u une licorne s'enfuir, quelques lutins et deux feux follets se chamailler.  
Maintenant, elle est allong dans l'herbe roussi par le soleil, compl tement nue pour savourer pleinement sa chaleur. Un fr missement dans l'herbe lui fait ouvrir un il. Enfin un peu d'action.  
Kynon la d visage sans la moindre g ne. Plut t avec curiosit en fait. C'est la premi re fois qu'il voit le corps d'une humaine. A sa surprise, il trouve cela beau.  
\- Tu appr cies le paysage ? se moque Nora.  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'instruire.  
La jeune fille lui lance un regard goguenard en se levant. Ce n'est qu' cet instant que le centaure remarque les gravures sur son c ur.  
\- Alors j'avais raison. Tu es vraiment une banshee.  
\- Quelle perspicacit , lui r pond-t-elle platement.  
\- A qui appartenait ces mes ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup.  
Un silence plane alors qu'elle se rhabille. Elle n'aime pas parler de a.  
\- Mon p re, ma tante, Dumbledore et... un homme que je ne connaissais pas, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Jupiter et Orion nous avaient annonc la mort du vieil homme. C' tait quelqu'un de bien. Je suis content qu'une banshee est pu guider son me.  
\- Il savait aussi qu'il allait mourir. Je l'ai senti. En fait, murmure-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Kynon, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait tout organis , tout pr vu. Il y avait beaucoup d'espoir en lui, beaucoup de soulagement aussi...  
Nora essuie furtivement une larme que le centaure fait semblant de ne pas voir. La voix rauque, elle demande :  
\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es tout seul ici ?  
\- Je ne le suis pas puisque je suis avec toi.  
\- Je voulais dire : tu n'es pas avec ton troupeau ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas un "troupeau", lui r pond s chement le centaure.  
\- Ta troupe, l gion, colonie ? roule des yeux Nora.  
\- Ma colonie est plus haut dans la montagne pour la saison des amours.  
\- Hew ! Je ne voulais pas en savoir autant.  
\- La banshee est pudique, se moque Kynon.  
Une r plique sanglante dans la bouche, Nora est interrompue par une boule de plume blanche qui lui fonce dessus. Hedwige se pose difficilement sur son paule, ext nu e par son voyage. Elle prend un peu de temps avant de tendre une lettre son perchoir vivant.  
La jeune fille d roule le rouleau, inqui te de la r ponse de Harry. Il a dus se montrer pressant pour que sa chouette soit aussi fatigu e.  
\- Ah ! Je suis invit un mariage.  
\- Tu veux que je te montre la tenu de c r monie des femmes de mon clan ? Tu la portais tout l'heure.  
Nora lui lance un regard noir mais le centaure est hilare. Elle claque la langue, agac e, et sort de la clairi re. Kynon, au lieu de rester en arri re comme elle l'esp re, la suit de pr s. Ses rires se sont taris et le silence des bois r gne. Alors qu'ils arrivent en vu du ch teau, le centaure reprend la parole :  
\- C' tait qui ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- L'homme que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu devais bien le savoir pour enterrer son me.  
La jeune fille un hoquet de stupeur. Voil pourquoi elle n'aime pas parler des gravures. Kynon observe le ch teau quand une voix sombre souffle :  
\- C' tait le premier homme que je croisais apr s deux semaines de jeun. Je n'ai pas pu r sister.  
\- Tu l'as tu ?  
Elle hoche la t te. La naus e lui retourne l'estomac chaque fois qu'elle repense cet v nement.  
\- Il avait si peur... Je n'ai pas pu le soigner temps.  
\- La chasse est rarement un acte de piti .  
\- La chasse n'est pas quelque chose de bien quand tu prives des enfants de leur p re ! Ce jour-l , je me suis jur de ne plus jamais me nourrir sur un homme vivant.  
\- Comment tu fais alors ?  
\- Les poches de sang pour les vampires.  
Le centaure d visage cette enfant l'aspect si fr le. Il lui est bien difficile de l'imaginer tuant un homme adulte.  
\- Sauve-toi petite sorci re.  
\- Nora. Mon nom, c'est Nora, lui crie-t-elle en s' loignant.  
Elle lui fait un petit signe de main. tonnamment, elle a appr ci ce moment malgr les souvenirs douloureux. Peut- tre qu'une banshee et un centaure peuvent devenir ami avec le temps.  
\- Bonjour Hagrid, s'exclame-t-elle en passant pr s de son jardin.  
\- Bonjour Nora. Tu reviens de la for t ?  
\- Oui, j'ai rencontr Kynon.  
\- Ah bien. Mais fais attention tout de m me. Il n'y a pas que des centaures l -bas. Et ils ne sont pas tous aussi agr able que Kynon.  
\- Je ferai attention. Au fait, Harry m'a crit.  
\- Hedwige a l'air ext nu e. Tu devrais l'emmener la voli re.  
\- J'y allais. Il m'a invit au mariage du fr re de Ron.  
\- Ah ! Tu le f liciteras pour moi alors.  
\- Je leur dirai. Vous pensez que je peux aller Pr -au-Lard ? Il me faut une robe.  
\- Il faut que tu demandes au professeur McGonagall. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de probl me.  
\- Merci Hagrid.  
\- A bient t Nora. Et souviens toi, plus de For t Interdite.  
\- Ouiiii...  
La jeune fille, l'humeur un peu plus l g re, s'enfuit en courant vers la voli re o elle installe Hedwige dans une niche fra che. La chouette lui hulule un remerciement avant de cacher sa t te sous son aile blanche. Nora sourit doucement et retourne au ch teau. Elle doit trouver un moyen de convaincre McGonagall de la laisser aller Pr -au-Lard et au mariage de Bill. Enfin un d fi sa hauteur ! 


	16. Chapter 16

\- Non , Miss Clancy ! Je ne vous laisserai pas aller seule Pr -au-Lard.  
\- Mais Professeur...  
\- Non, c'est non.  
\- Et si quelqu'un m'accompagne ? Je ne peux pas aller un mariage en uniforme quand m me.  
\- Miss Clancy, le professeur Dumbledore s'est assur que vous seriez en s curit l'int rieur du domaine de Poudlard. - Cela ne comprend ni Pr -au-Lard, ni le Terrier.  
\- Mais...  
\- C'est mon dernier mot, tranche la sorci re.  
Nora se pr cipite furieusement l'ext rieur du bureau. Elle a surv cu huit mois dans la For t Noire compl tement seule et sans baguette. Ce n'est pas un petit d tour au village du coin qui va lui faire peur.  
Le lendemain matin, elle passe la porte du ch teau. Faisant semblant de se promener, elle se dirige l'air de rien vers le portail principal. Et c'est l son coup de chance. Elle tombe sur Hagrid.  
\- Bonjour Nora.  
\- Bonjour Hagrid, s'exclame la jeune fille. Vous sortez ?  
\- Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse. Qu'est ce que tu fais l aussi t t ?  
\- Je voulais aller Pr -au-Lard pour acheter une robe. On pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble, lui sugg re-t-elle en battant des cils.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...McGonagall... balbutie le g ant.  
\- Elle est d'accord. Je lui en ai parl hier.  
\- Dans ce cas.  
Elle embo te le pas du garde de chasse, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence. Devant le portail, Hagrid agite son parapluie rose pour ouvrir les grilles et le duo se retrouve l'ext rieur du parc. Nora jubile de sa ruse.  
\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au village. Je prendrai la chemin e des Trois Balais.  
\- Les Trois Balais ?  
\- Le pub de Mme Rosmerta. Bon sang, tu n'es jamais all Pr -au-Lard ?  
\- Pas encore. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. J'ai h te de voir a.  
Elle sautille d'excitation tout le long du chemin malgr la chaleur. Avec ravissement, elle d couvre les petites maisons bucolique, la place et les ruelles pav es. On se croirait dans un conte. Sauf peut- tre qu'alors les rues seraient moins vides et les vitrines plus fournies.  
\- Pourquoi s'est aussi vide ?  
\- La peur de Tu-Sais-Qui est mauvaise pour les affaires. La plupart des commer ants doivent fermer boutique.  
\- Il est si terrifiant que a ? demande na vement Nora.  
Hagrid fronce ses sourcils broussailleux. Il r pond lugubrement :  
\- Pire que a. Je me souviens de la premi re fois. Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible : Mangemort ou mort. Tu n'imagines m me pas la terreur des gens.  
\- Je crois que si, je peux...  
Le duo se d visage, chacun replong dans des souvenirs qu'ils pr f reraient oublier. Encore hant e par des images du pass , Nora pousse distraitement la porte du seul magasin de v tement. Une charmante clochette lui rappelle la raison de sa pr sence et passe la demi-heure suivante examiner les pr sentoirs. Elle finit par opter pour une simple robe noire qui cache les gravures runiques sur son c ur.  
Satisfaite, elle d cide d'aller visiter ce fameux pub, les Trois Balais. Mme Rosmerta est bien surprise de voir une l ve en cette saison mais ne pose pas de question. Elle a trop besoin de clients pour chipoter. Nora d guste sa bi raubeurre glac e quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement.  
Deux personnes entrent son grand d plaisir. Elle reconna t la chevelure blonde, les yeux bleus et le sourire dur de sa tante maternelle. Elle ne l'a crois qu'une seule fois mais en garde un souvenir amer. Heureusement, Dumbledore l'avait recueilli juste temps. Comme d'habitude, elle est suivie de pr s par son compagnon, un homme robuste la chevelure hirsute et au nez cass se pr nommant Volker. La jeune fille jure en se cachant dans son col. Mais la banshee l'a d j vu. En deux enjamb es, elle est devant sa table et lui agrippe durement le bras. Nora, pr f rant rester discr te, ne se d bat pas. Pas encore.  
Elle se laisse tirer regret jusqu'au chemin isol de la cabane hurlante o la cr ature se d cide enfin lui parler de sa voix mielleuse :  
\- Ma ni ce, je t'ai cherch pendant si longtemps. J' tais morte d'inqui tude. Ma pauvre s ur m'en aurait tellement voulu si...  
\- Arr te ton baratin, Crescentia. On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux.  
\- Comment peux-tu douter de mon... affection pour toi ? J'ai jur ta m re de veiller sur toi, grince la femme.  
\- En me poursuivant, torturant et exploitant ? Je plains les personnes que tu n'appr cies pas si c'est ta fa on d'aimer.  
Les l vres pulpeuses de la cr atures se retroussent en un rictus.  
\- Quelle jeune fille effront e. S rement cause de ton sorcier de p re, crache-t-elle. Rien qui ne soit modifiable une fois de retour dans le clan.  
\- Encore faut-il que je revienne. Comment tu m'as retrouv ?  
\- Rien de plus simple, ma petite, si tu sais te servir de tes pouvoirs.  
\- Alors instruis-moi, ma tante, ironise Nora.  
\- N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, impertinente ! Tu t'es trahis en enterrant ce vieillard. D'ailleurs, tu devras me dire qui je dois remercier. Je ne t'aurai pas retrouv si on ne l'avait pas crev .  
Le rire sardonique de la banshee r sonne entre les arbres br l s par le soleil. Nora ne peut retenir sa main qu'elle voit s' craser avec fracas sur le visage de sa tante. La femme est h b t e alors qu'une marque carlate souille sa joue blanche. Elle n'est pas encore revenue de sa surprise que Volker se jette sur la jeune fille. Il est rouge de col re. Personne n'a le droit de blesser sa bien-aim e. Juste temps, Nora parvient sortir sa baguette. tant moldu, il s'immobilise sous la menace.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire avec ton b ton ? M'attaquer ? Me tuer ? se moque la banshee qui est revenue elle.  
\- Rien ne m'emp che d'essayer ! Et je peux toujours utiliser les runes.  
\- Ma petite, tu es bien trop faible pour a. N'oublis pas qui tu as affaire.  
De toutes leur stature mena ante, le couple s'avance vers la fr le sorci re. Nora voit d j la fin de sa libert alors que sa tante lance un sort d'immobilisation. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cout McGonagall ? Pourquoi doit-elle toujours se mettre dans le p trin ?  
Un bruit de sabots heurtant le sol les p trifie tous. Un jeune centaure la robe argent sort du bois au galop. Il balance un sabot la t te de la banshee, rel chant la pression runique qu'elle exerce sur sa ni ce. Un jet de sang jaillit de son nez alors qu'elle s'effondre dans un grognement douloureux. Volker attaque le centaure, aveugl par la furie. Un deuxi me coup de sabot le jette terre, inconscient. Crescentia hurle son nom mais Nora l'a d j ligot avec un des rares sort qui fonctionne sur les banshee. Kynon profite de l'agitation pour attraper Nora et la balancer sur son dos. Elle a peine le temps de s'agripper son torse qu'il se lance d j au galop. Il court longtemps, plusieurs minutes avant de s'arr ter brusquement. Encore sous l'influence de l'adr naline, Nora est paralys e, les ongles plant s dans sa chair.  
\- Petite sorci re, g mit-il.  
\- Deux minutes, parvient-elle souffler.  
\- Tes ongles, s'il te pla t.  
Un doigt apr s l'autre, elle ouvre ses mains tremblantes et s'effondre au sol en voulant descendre. Ses jambes ne la portent plus et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle a eu tellement peur. De gros sanglots transpercent le silence de la for t pendant de longues minutes. Quand Nora arrive enfin se calmer, elle remarque que le centaure lui caresse doucement la t te pour la consoler.  
\- Me-merci Kynon, bafouille-t-elle.  
\- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Je vais te montrer le chemin.  
Il cache sa g ne en marchant devant. Il n'aurai jamais fait a pour une cr ature trang re son clan. Ni la sauver ni la consoler. Son geste de bienveillance le surprend.  
Ses ruminations sont vite coup es par des bruissements. Toute la colonie de centaure appara t conduite par Morigan.  
\- Que se passe-t-il Kynon ? Nous avons vu des ph nom nes tranges dans les cieux.  
\- Morigan, le salue le jeune centaure. Je ram ne cette tourdie au ch teau.  
\- Encore toi ! tonne le chef de clan en d couvrant Nora.  
Elle baisse la t te honteusement, reprenant son jeu d'adolescente larmoyante.  
\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester hors de cette for t.  
\- D-d-d sol , sanglote-t-elle.  
\- Elle m'a dit s' tre perdue. Je la raccompagnais au ch teau, r p te Kynon.  
\- C'est la derni re fois que je le dis, humaine. La prochaine fois, tu passera sous nos sabots.  
Nora hoche la t te. Le duo repart docilement vers Poudlard quand la voix de Morigan claque derri re eux :  
\- Attendez !  
Nora rentre la t te dans ses paules en devinant ce qui va suivre :  
\- Depuis quand y a t-il des tudiants Poudlard en t ?  
\- Oh je-je...  
\- Tu n'es pas ce que tu pr tend tre, devine-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
La jeune fille et son compagnon palissent en voyant le vieux centaure s'approcher. Il se penche sur elle pour l'examiner de plus pr s. Nora n'ose pas croiser son regard, pr f rant regarder ses pieds. Sa respiration s'est arr t . Morigan se redresse brusquement quand ses narines rencontrent l'odeur de La Mort.  
\- Banshee ! siffle-t-il avec d go t.  
Le troupeau s'agite violemment. Dans la bousculade, Nora parvient saisir les mots "A mort" et "Horreur". Peut- tre pour la dixi me fois aujourd'hui, elle maudit sa condition.  
\- Silence !  
\- Morigan... commence Kynon.  
\- Silence, lui ordonne son chef.  
Le jeune centaure se renfrogne mais ob it. Il conna t d j les cons quences de ses choix. Il devra se plier la punition. Autant ne pas en rajouter pour le moment.  
\- Humaine, es-tu banshee ?  
\- Non, balbutie Nora.  
\- Je sens La Mort sur toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas une banshee. Je suis une sorci re, s'obstine-t-elle en tremblant.  
\- Menteuse ! crie une voix f minine dans le troupeau.  
\- Morigan, s'il te pla t. Laisse moi t'expliquer, intervient Kynon.  
\- SILENCE !  
Le silence se r tabli enfin. Morigan s'adresse l'assembl :  
\- Retournez dans les montagnes. Bane, tu guideras. Kynon, tu restes ici avec moi avec cette... cr ature.  
Plusieurs centaures rechignent ob ir. Une femme semble plus inqui te que les autres. S rement la femme de Morigan, devine Nora. Les bruits de sabots s'estompent laissant place aux crissements des oiseaux et aux bruissements des feuilles.  
\- Je veux la v rit jeune fille, exige le centaure de sa voix grave.  
\- Je ne suis pas une banshee.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas sorci re non plus.  
\- Je-je...je suis... balbutie Nora. Ma m re tait banshee mais mon p re tait sorcier.  
\- Une hybride...  
Les deux centaures la d visagent avec stupeur. M me Kynon n'avait pas devin cela.  
\- Alors la banshee de tout l'heure...  
\- C' tait ma tante. Ma m re est morte en couche.  
\- Est-ce toi qui a enterr l' me de Dumbledore ? demande brusquement Morigan.  
\- Il m ritait de reposer en paix.  
Le vieux centaure la jauge un instant avant de se courber devant elle.  
\- Au nom de mon clan, je te remercie. C' tait un homme bon.  
Nora et Kynon ouvrent des yeux ronds de stupeur. Le centaure devait vraiment tenir le vieil homme en haute estime pour agir de la sorte devant une banshee.  
\- Cependant, ajoute-t-il en fron ant les sourcils, je ne peux te laisser vagabonder sur notre territoire. Surtout si tu as attir une autre banshee.  
\- Morigan, intervient une fois encore Kynon, s'il te pla t. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
\- Une enfant n'est pas absout de ses responsabilit s. Tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Je suis d sol , s' crit la jeune fille coupant le conflit. Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis. Je vais partir. Elle ne vous d rangera plus.  
\- Nora...  
\- C'est moi qu'elle veut, depuis le d but. Dumbledore m'avait promis que je serai en s curit Poudlard mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je n'en suis plus si s re. Je dois partir.  
Elle fait volte-face et emprunte un chemin au hasard. Elle aurai dus faire a depuis le d but. Peu importe la destination si elle peut prot ger un maximum de monde de sa tante. Une main la retient doucement par l' paule.  
-* O compte-tu aller comme a ? lui demande gentiment Kynon.  
\- Je ne sais pas, quelque part, n'importe o , hausse-t-elle des paules. Je me suis cach et fuit toute ma vie. J'ai l'habitude.  
\- Mais tu ne veux pas partir. Je le vois dans tes yeux.  
La sollicitude de Kynon la touche directement au c ur. Des larmes manquent de d border. Elle d tourne le regard en redressant le buste. Elle doit tre forte. Son destin n'a jamais t de trouver sa place. Mi-banshee, mi-sorci re. Elle n'est ni vraiment l'un ni vraiment l'autre. Elle n'appartient aucun de ses mondes. Son destin est de survivre jusqu' ce que La Mort la rappelle elle. En attendant, elle doit tout prix limiter les victimes. Les morts ont tendances parsemer son chemin. Elle ne voudrait pas avoir enterrer l' me des quelques amis qu'elle s'est fait.  
\- Jeune sorci re, tu devrais rester Poudlard, intervient Morigan. Dumbledore tait un homme de parole. S'il t'a promis la s curit , tu le seras. En revanche, une n m sis est apparue dans les toiles. Est-ce ta tante ?  
\- C'est une Faucheuse. Elle prend les vies qui lui plaisent, les emprisonnent et s'en sert comme source de puissance.  
\- Les banshees ont toujours taient avides de pouvoir.  
\- Tu te trompes, chef de clan. Nous ne sommes pas toutes ainsi. Crescentia est la seule Faucheuse en quatre si cles. La plupart d'entre nous sommes des Messag res, passeurs d' me vers un monde meilleur. Mais ma tante est devenue folle. Elle s'est mis dans la t te de surpasser notre M re. Elle veut tuer La Mort. Pour a, elle doit devenir n cromancienne.  
\- Impossible, murmure Kynon.  
\- Seul les sorciers peuvent tre n cromanciens et ils doivent construire un lien tr s fort avec la mort...  
Morigan comprend mesure qu'il parle.  
\- Toi. C'est pour a qu'elle te veux. Tu es n cromancienne.  
\- Non, mais je pourrai le devenir, r pond Nora en secouant la t te.  
\- Pourquoi te laisserions nous en vie si tu repr sentes une telle menace ?  
\- Je ne suis pas la n m sis. Je ne veux pas ramener les morts. Je pr f rerais les rejoindre, chuchote-t-elle.  
Un silence suit sa derni re remarque. Les deux centaures examinent la jeune banshee. Sa m lancolie aura s rement convaincu Morigan car il se tourne vers Kynon :  
\- Ram ne-la au ch teau.  
Il ajoute pour Nora :  
\- Nous allons nous charger de ta tante, petite hybride. Et tant que tu ne te tourneras pas vers les Arts Noirs, nous participerons ta s curit . En l'honneur de Dumbledore.  
Pleine de gratitude, Nora remercie le chef de clan qui s' loigne s'en attendre. Elle n'en revient pas de sa chance. Seul Kynon reste, muet et circonspect. Il se fend finalement d'un sourire en tendant la robe que la jeune fille a achet . Folle de joie, Nora lui saute au cou avant de rougir furieusement en se rendant compte de son geste. Le centaure explose d'un rire joueur en l'attrapant par la taille pour la poser sur son dos. Il dirige vers l'or e de la for t d'un pas tranquille. Les deux jeunes cr atures plaisantent espi glement jusqu' ce que la conversation se tarisse.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu utiliser les runes tout l'heure ?  
Nora est prise au d pourvu.  
\- Oh-Euh je pourrai, je crois. Mais pas tr s bien. Je sais les lires mais je n'ai jamais appris les utiliser. Et puis... il me manque une condition essentiel.  
\- Je pensais que c' tait en vous, naturellement. Pas qu'il y avait des conditions.  
\- C'est le sang, la condition. Plus le sang que nous absorbons est fort, plus nous sommes puissantes.  
\- Alors si tu bois du sang par exemple d'un Sang Pur, tu serais capable de surpasser ta tante qui se nourrit d'un moldu ?  
\- Je serais clairement plus puissante que maintenant car je me serais nourri mais ma tante serait toujours plus forte. Ce sont nos sentiments pour la personne dont nous absorbons le sang qui d termine sa puissance.  
\- L'amour ?  
\- Aussi l'affection, le respect, la haine, le d go t. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est la force du sentiment. Et l'amour a toujours t le plus puissant de tous.  
\- Alors tu ne peux pas utiliser les runes parce que tu n'as pas trouv une personne ton go t ?  
Nora ricane :  
\- Je ne peux pas utiliser les runes parce que je refuse de me nourrir sur un tre vivant, y compris la personne mon go t.  
\- Alors il y a vraiment un gar on qui te pla t !  
\- Oh tais-toi, s'exclame Nora en rougissant.  
Heureusement, ils arrivent en vue du ch teau. Elle saute terre et se pr cipite vers le parc en faisant de grand signes Kynon.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Je reviendrai te voir. Tu n'es pas trop mal lev pour un centaure.  
\- Que les toiles t'accompagnent petite sorci re. Et ne te salis pas en su ant le sang de ton apollon. 


	17. Chapter 17

Nora a bataill dur pour obtenir l'accord de McGonagall pour participer au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas entendu parler de l'incident avec Crescentia.  
Le matin du 31 juillet, Nora se rend dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur. Apr s discussion, les adultes ont d cid qu'il serait plus s r pour la jeune fille d'emprunter le r seau de chemin s. Elle est l g rement d concert quand McGonagall lui explique le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette mais arrive bon port.  
Elle peste en sortant de l' tre. Quelle dr le d'id e d'utiliser des chemin es ! Elle est recouverte de suie. Sa robe est ruin e. En s' poussetant du mieux qu'elle peut, elle examine le salon o elle a atterri. Son regard exorbit tombe sur le tendre baiser que Ginny et Harry change. Elle ne sait pas o se mettre.  
Muni d'une tasse, un jeune homme roux fait son apparition. Il a la bonne id e de se racler la gorge avec un clin d'oeil pour Nora. Le couple s' loigne, rouge de g ne. Seulement cet instant, Ginny remarque la nouvelle arrivante.  
\- Nora ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.  
\- Bonjour Ginny.  
\- Mais tu parles ? s'exclame cette derni re.  
\- Je pensais que Harry t'en aurais parl , s' tonne la jeune fille en tournant son regard vers le gar on en question.  
Il lui fait un signe poli mais distant de la t te. George interrompt la phrase qui se construisait dans sa bouche :  
\- Bonjour jeune fille. Ginny ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une si belle amie Poudlard. George Weasley, le plus beau des deux.  
Nora fronce des sourcils d contenanc s. Des deux ? Elle saisit la main que le jeune rouquin lui tend quand un visage identique au sien appara t par la porte.  
\- En train de lambiner Georgie ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une oreillole que tu peux... Oh, une nouvelle amie ? demande Fred d'une voix enj leuse en tendant son tour sa main.  
\- Nora, une amie de Poudlard, r pond l'int ress e.  
\- Fred. Je regrette presque d'avoir quitt l' cole avant de t'avoir rencontr . Quelle maison ?  
\- Fred ! s' crit Ginny. Arr te un peu. Tu vois qu'elle est mal- -l'aise.  
\- Petite s ur, tu n'y connais rien. C'est un rougissement flatt .  
\- Ne sois pas stupide, Fred. Tu sais bien que je suis le plus beau des deux. Elle est juste trop polie pour te repousser. D gage !  
\- Nora !  
Le cri d'Hermione coupe court la dispute qui monte entre les deux fr res. Les regards stup faits de Ginny et Harry apprennent Nora que ce n'est pas quelque chose de fr quent entre eux. Elle r alise seulement maintenant que la saison des ph romones doit tre son apog e. Elle ne peut pas rester l .  
La jeune banshee attrape son amie par le bras et la tire l'air de rien vers le jardin.  
\- Hermione, fais moi visiter. Je suis contente de te voir.  
\- Tu es arriv e quand ?  
\- A l'instant. Et je suis tomb sur Harry et Ginny, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d' il.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois seules l'ext rieur qu'elle se d tend.  
\- Nora ?  
\- Excuse moi Hermione. Il fallait absolument que je sorte de l . Je viens de r aliser que c'est la saison des amours pour les banshees.  
\- La saison des amours ? Comme les animaux ? se moque le jeune sorci re.  
\- Ne te moque pas ! Ce n'est pas une p riode facile.  
\- Je ne savais pas que les banshees devaient faire face a.  
\- a facilite la... chasse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de r put par ici. Les banshees sont rares. Mais d'o je viens, les hommes restent cach s pendant cette p riode.  
\- Et du coup, quoi on doit s'attendre ?  
\- L'enfer... du moins pour moi. D'habitude, je me tiens loign e de la foule quand les premiers signes font surface. Mais comme je suis rest seule jusqu' maintenant, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.  
\- Nora ! Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?  
La voix de Fred coupe ses explications. Les yeux fi vreux, il est suivi de pr s par son fr re. M me Harry, bien que plus suspicieux, n'a pas pu s'emp cher de se joindre eux.  
\- Voil ce que je voulais dire, s'exclame Nora en fuyant.  
Hermione et Ginny sont hilares devant le spectacle des Weasley en pleine tentative de s duction. La jeune fille se d bat tant bien que mal pour repousser leurs avances de plus en plus pressantes. Jusqu' ce que Ron se joigne eux. Il se pr cipite sur la jeune fille avec un immense sourire, trop heureux de la revoir alors qu'ils n' taient pas si proche l' cole. Hermione cesse brutalement de rire. Elle se jette la rescousse de son amie. A force de n gociations, elle parvient la tirer des griffes des rouquins jusque dans sa chambre.  
\- Silencio.  
La porte enchant e fait taire les soupirs amoureux de George qui les a poursuivi.  
\- Merci Hermione. Je suis d sol , je n'avais pas pr vu a.  
Nora a le visage tordu par le remord.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, r pond s chement l'int ress e. Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.  
\- Si tu as une potion ou un sort, n'importe quoi, contre les ph romones, je prend.  
\- Je n'aurai rien contre a. Mais peut tre les jumeaux. Bouge pas, je vais voir.  
\- Passe les sous l'eau froide avant de leur demander quoique ce soit. a leur remettra les id es en place.  
Hermione descend en trombe les escalier, tirant George avec elle. Nora entend des cris surpris suivi des clats de rire de Ginny. Alors elle a suivi son conseil. La jeune fille donnerait tout pour voir les 4 gar ons d tremp s. Hermione revient haletante dans la chambre avec un petit flacon. Selon Fred et George, c'est une potion qu'ils ont d cr er quand ils d veloppaient leur pastille de gerbe. Une fois ing r e, elle anesth sie les papilles nasales. Pour le moment, seuls les jumeaux en ont bu pour jouer aux cobayes. Nora accepte de tenter le coup. C'est soit a soit rentrer Poudlard. Et elle n'y tient pas. Elle s'y ennuie trop. Hermione ouvre la porte aux deux fr res qui entrent avec m fiance, arborant n anmoins un sourire en coin. Ils reniflent th tralement la jeune fille. Le test est sans appels. Aucune odeur, aucune perte de contr le. Cela n'emp che pourtant pas Fred d'all grement flirter avec Nora.  
Les gar ons restant boivent la potion leur tour et entrent dans la chambre. La pi ce est bien petite pour tout ce monde.  
\- Bon alors, Nora, s'exclame Fred, si tu nous expliquais un peu ce qui s'est pass en bas.  
\- Alors ils ne vous ont vraiment pas expliqu , s' crit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le trio.  
\- C' tait un secret d'apr s toi, grogne Ron.  
\- Avec l'invitation, je pensais que tout le monde serait au courant.  
\- Au courant de quoi ? p pie Ginny.  
\- Que je suis moiti banshee.  
Le silence tombe. Chacun change un regard grave avec l'autre. M me la cadette Weasley conna t la r putation de ces cr atures.  
\- J'ai d j tout expliqu Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ma m re tait une banshee et mon p re, un sorcier. Pour diverses raisons, Dumbledore m'a invit venir tudier Poudlard la fin de l'ann e derni re. En contrepartie, il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur les habitants du ch teau. C'est pour a que je ne parlais pas.  
\- Prouve-le.  
Harry qui n'avait pas encore prononc un mot s'avance. Il r p te :  
\- Prouve ce que tu dis, que tu es moiti banshee.  
\- Pourquoi ? quoi a t'avancera ?  
\- Il n'y a que deux possibilit s pour que tu aies surv cu au sortil ge de mort. Soit tu es vraiment ce que tu pr tend tre, soit c' tait une supercherie.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit a ? Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre mais tu as surv cu.  
\- Harry, murmure Hermione pour l'en dissuader.  
\- Tr s bien. Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? Ce qui s'est pass en bas ne t'a pas suffit ?  
\- Une potion Cr vecoeur aurait le m me effet.  
Le silence revient. Harry ne changera pas d'avis. Les autres sont mal l'aise en face du regard intense que les deux adolescents changent .  
\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, reprend Nora. Ce que tu demandes est risqu , Harry. Mais si tu es pr t en assumer les cons quences, je veux bien me nourrir devant toi.  
\- Nora, non !  
\- Hermione, est ce que tu connais le sortil ge pour m'immobiliser ?  
La jeune sorci re secoue furieusement la t te. Elle refuse de participer a.  
\- Et si tu nous montrais plut t de la magie runique ? intervient George.  
Alors que toutes les t tes se tournent vers lui, il adresse un clin d' il Nora. Harry hoche la t te. a lui conviendrait aussi. Malheureusement, la jeune banshee doit refuser.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais appris m'en servir volontairement et... je n'ai pas mang depuis longtemps.  
\- Tu n'as qu' te servir dans le buffet du mariage. Maman ne remarquera rien, s'exclame na vement Ginny.  
Cette fois, c'est vers elle que se tournent les yeux bahis de chacun. Ron est le premier pouffer. Il est rapidement suivi par l'assembl . Un fou rire g n ral clate devant tant d'innocence. Ginny est rouge de honte et d'agacement.  
\- Arr tez ! Ce n'est pas dr le.  
\- Pardonne-moi Ginny. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, s'excuse Nora en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est gentil mais je ne mange pas la m me chose que vous. Les banshees se nourrissent de sang. - Comme les vampires ? p lit-elle.  
\- Attention ton cou, petite s ur.  
\- Tu vas te faire d vorer par la m chante banshee.  
\- Fred ! George !  
\- Ne t'inqui te pas Ginny, je ne bois que du sang d'homme, pas de femme.  
C'est au tour des trois jeunes filles de se moquer des gar ons palissant.  
\- Et je peux m me rajouter que, plus l'homme me pla t, plus je vais vouloir me nourrir. Alors Fred, George, qui veut passer en premier ?  
\- Dis Fred, tu n'entend pas comme un bruit ?  
\- Oui, je crois que maman nous appelles.  
\- On devrait y aller. Elle peut tre pire qu'une banshee assoiff e quand elle est en col re.  
\- A tout l'heure.  
Les jumeaux attrapent leur fr re et leur s ur au passage, laissant Nora seule avec Harry et Hermione.  
\- Je suis d sol Harry, je ne vois pas comment te prouver que ce que je te dis est la v rit .  
\- La magie ! s' crit Hermione. La magie ne marche pas sur les banshees.  
\- La plupart des sorts, en effet.  
\- On peut essayer, Harry. Ca ne prouvera pas forc ment qu'elle est banshee mais au moins que l'autre soir n' tait pas un stratag me.  
\- D'accord. Nora ?  
La jeune fille hoche la t te. Elle pose sa baguette sur le bureau. Aucun risque qu'elle utilise un sort de protection. Quand elle est pr te, Harry s' crit :  
\- Stupefix !  
Un clair rouge se pr cipite sur elle et rebondit.  
\- Confundo !  
Une fois encore, le sort ricoche. Il lance encore deux ou trois mal fices qui chouent jusqu' ce que Hermione s' crit :  
\- Incarcerem !  
Pour la premi re fois, le sort ne ricoche pas. Des cordes enserrent le cou et les bras de la banshee. Elle g mit de douleur, suffoque jusqu' ce que Hermione brise le sortil ge.  
\- Nora ! Est-ce que a va ?  
\- Oui, oui, grogne-t-elle. Un des rares sorts qui marchent.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est suffisant maintenant, Harry ?  
Devant l' vidence, il n'a d'autre choix que d' tre convaincu. Il hoche la t te.  
\- Harry, Hermione ! Il est l'heure, crie une voix f minine en bas des escaliers.  
\- On arrive, r pond Hermione. Harry, vous parlerez plus tard. Il faut qu'on descende. 


	18. Chapter 18

En descendant, Nora rencontre enfin les parents Weasley ainsi que les futurs mari s. Par gard, elle se tient relativement l' cart des deux hommes qui la lorgnent d j . Elle ne voudrait pas tre la cause d'une rupture amoureuse en cette belle journ e.  
\- Ma ch rie, approche toi, l'invite gentiment Mrs Weasley.  
\- Euh non, a va.  
\- Ne t'inqui te pas, Minerva nous a tout expliqu . Tu ne crains rien.  
\- Quoi ? s' crit Nora. Elle vous a racont ?  
\- Tu ne pensais tout de m me pas qu'elle te laisserai aller n'importe o sans protection.  
\- Je pourrai utiliser mes pouvoirs. Attaquer les hommes de la maisons.  
\- L , l , nous avons pris les dispositions n cessaires.  
\- M me pour les ph romones ? murmure Nora en pointant les sorciers.  
\- M me pour a, lui r pond Mrs Weasley. Tu pourras profiter de la f te. Maintenant, va rejoindre les filles. Tu as besoin de nettoyer ta robe.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
L' motion lui noue la gorge. Elle n'a jamais rencontr tant de bienveillance, une bienveillance presque... maternelle ? Elle ne saurait le dire tant donn qu'elle n'a jamais eu de m re.  
\- Pardon ma ch rie ?  
\- Pourquoi vous vous occupez autant de moi ? Je suis une banshee.  
\- Et une sorci re. Regarde, Fleur est moiti Veela et elle pouse notre fils.  
Ahurie par la gentillesse de cette femme, Nora se dirige aveugl ment vers la chambre de Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes ont presque fini de se pr parer. Elles ont tout le temps n cessaires pour arranger la nouvelle arriv e.  
Recoiff e et remaquill e, Nora est exquise. Sa robe toute simple flatte sa silhouette sans trop en montrer. Elle ne passera pas inaper ue ce soir. D'ailleurs, les premiers invit s arrivent.  
C'est le premier mariage auquel la jeune fille assiste. La foule la d range un peu mais elle prend plaisir voir le sourire de chacun. Particuli rement celui des jeunes mari s sur la piste de danse. Ils rayonnent, compl tement absorb s l'un par l'autre.  
Alors qu'Hermione entre sur la piste de dance avec un bel invit sous le regard furieux de Ron, un homme accoste Nora. Il lui faut un moment pour reconna tre la camouflage d'Harry, transform par le polynectar.  
\- Tu m'as dit que si j'avais des questions, tu y r pondrais.  
\- Bien sur. Mais tu veux faire a maintenant ? Tu peux m'envoyer Hedwige, tu sais.  
Une ombre passe sur le visage de l'homme.  
\- Voldemort l'a tu e.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quand je suis parti de chez moi. Elle m'a prot g .  
\- Je suis d sol Harry. C' tait une magnifique chouette.  
Il hoche tristement la t te pour la remercier. Mal l'aise, elle l'invite s'asseoir pour poser ses questions. Attrapant un verre de jus de citrouille chacun, il s'installe une table isol e.  
\- Ta m re tait une banshee.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ton p re, un sorcier.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es quoi alors ?  
\- La m me chose que Fleur et Hermione, glousse Nora. Une hybride de deux esp ces. Un peu plus rare que les autres, c'est tout.  
\- Mais tes pouvoirs ?  
\- Mon p re m'a appris ma triser ma magie depuis toute petite. En revanche, mes pouvoirs de banshee ne sont apparus il y a deux ans seulement. Je ne les connais pas encore tr s bien.  
\- Tu ne savais pas que tu tais moiti banshee avant ?  
\- Si. Mon p re me l'a expliqu tr s t t. Sans doute pour me faire comprendre o tait ma place. Mais il ne m'a jamais laiss faire de recherches plus avanc es sur ces cr atures. Je d couvre au jour le jour.  
\- Tu peux sentir la mort arriver ?  
\- Oui. Je cri et je pleure comme une banshee.  
\- Tu as cri pour Dumbledore ?  
\- Malheureusement, oui, r pond-t-elle tristement.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pr venu ?  
\- Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai fait. Mais je ne sens La Mort que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne fauche. Et je ne peux pas aller contre Sa Volont . Je suis sa servante, ne l'oublis pas.  
\- A chaque fois, vous sentez la mort arriver sans pouvoir agir ? l che le sorcier.  
\- Harry, le r le d'une banshee est d'accompagner les mes vers le Sidh, pas de les maintenir ici.  
\- Dumbledore...  
\- Dumbledore tait pr t mourir. Il tait plein d'espoir pour l'avenir, pour toi et ta qu te. Mais il tait aussi soulag . La vie n'a pas t sans piti pour lui. Un peu de repos lui fera du bien.  
Une larme brille dans l'oeil vert du gar on. Elle lui laisse le temps de se reprendre et de poser une nouvelle question :  
\- Ta tante, elle t'aimait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, prend le temps de r pondre Nora. Elle m'a prot g pendant deux ans du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais je crois qu'elle avait peur de moi. Elle aurait dus crire Dumbledore plus t t. Elle ne serait pas morte alors.  
-Tu sais qui l'a tu e ?  
Un sourire cruel se dessine sur les l vre de la fille.  
\- Il n'est plus l pour en parler, si c'est ta question.  
\- Tu l'as tu ? s'exclame Harry.  
\- Pas directement, non. Mais il vaut mieux viter de r pandre du sang dans la For t Noire, m me quand tu es un sorcier aguerri. On ne sait jamais ce qui arriver. Un warlock passait par l . Il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour l'attirer.  
\- Un warlock ?  
\- Une sorte de d mon du feu.  
\- Tu as fait quoi apr s ?  
\- Ce que je continue de faire : survivre. Pendant huit mois, c' tait l'enfer. J'ai fuis travers la for t pour chapper ma tante.  
\- Ta tante ?  
\- Du c t de ma m re. Une banshee qui se nomme Crescentia. C'est notre Voldemort. Une esp ce de folle furieuse qui a besoin de moi pour...  
\- Pour ?  
\- Non rien, une prochaine fois, se reprend Nora. Dumbledore est arriv juste temps. Je venais de me faire attraper. Il m'a lib r in extremis et invit Poudlard. Et voil , tu sais toute l'histoire.  
Harry est dubitatif. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'elle lui cache mais il sent que s'il insiste, elle va se refermer. Il opte pour un sujet, plus par curiosit que par n cessit .  
\- Comment tu as fait pour te nourrir Poudlard ?  
\- Difficilement. Au d but, je n'ai pas pu manger pendant trois semaines. J' tais de tr s mauvaise humeur. Tu dois t'en souvenir.  
Harry hoche la t te. Il se souvient de l' pisode avec Rogue.  
\- Heureusement, Dumbledore m'a encore sauv . Encore un peu et je faisais une b tise. Il avait trouv le moyen de me procurer les sachets de sang habituellement utilis par les vampires. C'est sur que maintenant qu'il est mort, c'est un peu plus compliqu . Il faut que je trouve une solution avant la rentr e.  
\- Tu ne peux vraiment que boire du sang masculin ?  
\- Techniquement, je pourrais boire de sang de femme mais a ne servirait rien. Comme toi quand tu mange de la laitue. Je tire ma force du sang des hommes.  
\- Alors c'est vrai ce que tu disais tout l'heure ? Plus l'homme t'attire, plus tu auras soif de son sang ?  
\- Et plus je serai puissante. Oui. C'est pour a que je ne peux pas bien utiliser la magie runique. Je n'en ai pas la force.  
La voix de Nora est tellement charg e de m lancolie que Harry ne peut s'emp cher de la regarder avec s rieux.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un, comprend-t-il.  
Elle hoche douloureusement la t te.  
\- Malfoy...  
Elle abaisse une nouvelle fois la t te. Le nom reste suspendu dans l'air. Alors qu'Harry s'appr te rench rir, une clair argent traverse la tente. Une voix d'homme r sonne entre les invit s silencieux :  
"Ils arrivent... " 


	19. Chapter 19

Nora revoit les clairs fuser de toute part et les sorciers se battre. Les capes noires, les masques, la peur... Et le rire fou de cette femme. Le regard m dus de Bellatrix a crois le sien puis plus rien. Elle n'est revenu elle qu'une fois la bataille termin e.  
Mrs. Weasley lui a expliqu comment le trio a imm diatement transplan et les Mangemorts, d us, sont vite repartis. Dans l'agitation, Nora a re u une chaise l'arri re du cr ne brisant son nez dans la chute. Bien entendu, elle ne peut tre soign par la magie. Un h matome colore son visage boursoufl et une migraine ne la quitte plus depuis. Seule l'obscurit et le silence la soulage un peu. Malheureusement, cela lui laisse beaucoup de temps seule pour ressasser le pass . Exactement comme maintenant.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en trombe sur Ginny. Elle sert fort deux lettres de Poudlard.  
\- On a re u nos lettres. Ouvre vite !  
\- Moins fort, Ginny, s'il te pla t. J'ai un Eruptif dans la t te.  
\- Ouh... C'est vrai que tu n'es pas belle voir.  
\- Merci...r pond sarcastiquement la bless e.  
\- On va devoir aller au Chemin de Traverse. Ca va aller ?  
\- Pas le choix.  
Alors que Nora ouvre peine l'enveloppe, Ginny parcourt d j le parchemin.  
\- C'est Rogue le directeur, l che-t-elle platement.  
En effet, c'est bien sign de la main de l'ancien professeur de potion. La prise de pouvoir de Voldemort aura au moins t lucrative pour quelques uns. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls changement. La liste de livre aussi est diff rente. La programme aura s rement t adapt la nouvelle philosophie du minist re. " Les Arts Noirs de la sorcellerie" ne semble pas tre le genre de livre que le pr c dent gouvernement aurait approuv .  
Deux jours plus tard, les Weasley, accompagn s de Nora, se rendent au Chemin de Traverse. Comme Pr -au-lard, les rues sont vides et la majorit des magasins, ferm s. M me celui des jumeaux para t terne.  
\- Nora, tu as pu venir, s'exclame Fred.  
\- Tu es sur que c'est elle ? questionne George. Il me semble que son nez devrait tre un peu plus droit.  
\- La ferme, grommelle-t-elle.  
Sa migraine a empir e. Et elle a terriblement faim. Le processus de gu rison lui demande beaucoup d' nergie. Apr s un rapide coup d' il dans la boutique de farce et attrape, elle s'excuse.  
\- Il me faut quelques babioles suppl mentaires.  
\- Dis-nous ce qu'il te faut, ma ch rie. On va y aller.  
\- Errr... non, a va aller. C'est pour manger.  
Le couple change un regard entendu.  
\- Je vais venir avec toi, propose Arthur.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Je pr f rerais y aller seule si a ne vous d range pas. Je passerai plus facilement inaper u.  
\- Mais les Mangemorts...  
\- a va aller, tranche la jeune fille.  
Elle est d j dehors. A l'entr e de l'All e des Embrumes, elle cache son visage sous sa capuche. Ici au moins, les magasins ont l'air de prosp rer. Elle se souvient avoir entendu un Serpentard plaisanter propos d'un oncle vampire qui se ravitaillerait dans le coin. Elle d ambule dans les ruelles lugubres pendant de longues minutes. Des sorciers l'aspect douteux la d visagent avec gourmandise. Enfin, une vitrine poussi reuse affiche une image de crocs. Nora en d duit qu'elle a trouv ce qu'elle cherchait. Un brusque courant d'air vient balayer la rue, transportant les effluves d'un ar me d licieux qu'elle conna t par c ur. Sans plus r fl chir, elle se pr cipite dans l' choppe et se cache derri re un comptoir.  
Une vieille sorci re aussi poussi reuse que sa vitrine la regarde d'un il morne. Elle en a vu d'autre.  
\- S'il vous pla t, est ce que vous pourriez me dire quand le gar on blond sera pass ? supplie Nora en se pin ant le nez.  
\- Pfff... c'est jeunes vampires. Il faut apprendre vous contr ler avant de vous pr cipiter en ville.  
La vieille r le dans sa barbe en observant la vitrine. En effet, un adolescent aux cheveux presque blanc passe devant. Encore un Sang Pur qui se croit mieux que les autres.  
Nora tremble sur le sol. M me att nu e, l'odeur lui flatte d licieusement les papilles. Elle a tellement faim qu'elle pourrait se jeter sur sa sauveuse. Probablement que cela lui est d j arriv car cette derni re lui tend une tasse remplie d'un liquide rouge. Sans poser de question, Nora l'avale d'un trait. Elle ne remarque pas que la vieille a cess de ruminer. Au contraire, elle la d visage mesure que ses cheveux se grisent et ses yeux noircissent. Voil bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de Banshee. C'est un bon pr sage pour ses affaires.  
\- Combien le sachet ? lance Nora, toujours assise sur le sol.  
\- 2 gallions pour 250mL, 4 pour du 500. Il faut compter un suppl ment pour du sang exclusivement masculin.  
\- Pourquoi un suppl ment ? Vous m langez les sangs ?  
\- Bien sur que non !  
\- Alors pas de suppl ment. Le donneur est identifi de toute fa on.  
Les n gociations sont rudes mais les deux femmes parviennent un accord. Nora aurai voulu s'assurer d' tre ravitaill Poudlard mais avec Rogue comme directeur... Le courrier sera vraisemblablement fouill . Elle va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Pour l'instant, elle se contente d'une dizaine de poches. Ce sera suffisant pour tenir 3 mois si elle fait attention.  
Par s curit , elle reprend une tasse de sang avant de sortir. Le parfum du jeune sorcier est encore dans l'air. Sa soif tanch e, elle retourne dans la moiteur de l' t . Pour se retrouver face Drago... 


	20. Chapter 20

La stupeur se dessine sur les deux visages. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pr vu cet instant.  
Nora s'assure que ses cheveux gris sont bien l'abri sous sa capuche. Elle aurait dus attendre avant de sortir. Elle doit fixer le sol pour ne pas d voiler ses yeux encore noirs. D'un autre c t , Rogue lui aura s rement r v l toute la v rit . Pas besoin de se cacher.  
\- C'est impossible. Tu es morte...  
La voix de Drago est trangl e par les motions. La confusion, le soulagement, la col re, l'incompr hension. Il ne la voit pas tr s bien sous ce pull mais il est quasiment sur qu'il s'agit de Nora. Il a juste eu le temps de reconna tre ses traits malgr un norme bleu qui la d figure. Est-elle devenue fant me ?  
La jeune fille ne sait quoi r pondre. Elle s'attendait un autre genre de r action.  
\- Je... Je... Non, je suis vivante, b gaye-t-elle.  
\- Je vois a, siffle-t-il.  
Il attend qu'elle rel ve la t te, qu'elle s'excuse et s'explique. Personne ne survit au sortil ge de mort. Sauf Potter. Mais rien. Elle reste silencieuse, pas un regard. La col re l'envahit.  
\- Je vois aussi que tu as rompu ta promesse. S'il y en avait vraiment une la base.  
Alors il ne sait pas. Rogue a tenu sa langue. trange.  
\- Il y en avait une. Mais elle a disparue, cause de toi.  
\- A cause de moi ?  
Le souvenir des cris de Bella r sonne encore dans son esprit. Il a tortur sa tante, sa chair et son sang. Et tout a pour rien ! Elle tait vivante tout ce temps. Qu'elle ose l'accuser de quoique ce soit en plus le rend fou.  
\- Je dois te rappeler que tu as tu Dumbledore ?  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Et je ne l'ai pas tu . Rogue l'a fait.  
\- Redescend sur terre ! C'est toi qui a laiss les Mangemorts entrer dans le ch teau.  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu penses que je l'ai fait par plaisir ?  
\- On a toujours le choix. Tu as fait le tien.  
\- J'aurai dus le laisser me tuer, c'est a ? Je suis un Serpentard. L'auto-pr servation est notre devise.  
\- Mais ta vie n'est pas r duite une table l' cole. Tu es un tre humain avant toute chose. Tu devrais un peu plus utiliser ta conscience.  
\- Alors, c'est a que tu penses de moi ? Que je n'ai aucun remord ?  
Drago tremble de rage. Comment ose-t-elle le juger ? Elle ne sait rien de sa vie. Il a fait des choses qui la ferait fr mir. Insolente ! Menteuse ! Sang-m l e !  
Ce n'est qu' cet instant qu'il remarque la boutique devant laquelle ils se tiennent. Une lame lui transperce l'esprit.  
"C'est un vampire ? C'est pour a que je n'ai pas pu m'emp cher de-de l'emb... Et qu'elle a voulu me sucer le sang ?".  
Un souvenir qu'on lui a fait oublier. Quelque chose d'important.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais l dedans ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Le brusque changement de conversation d stabilise Nora. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de pr parer une excuse pour a. Heureusement, ses achats sont bien cach s dans ses poches.  
\- Errrr... je-je...  
\- Drago !  
Une femme aussi blonde que l'adolescent s'avance royalement vers eux. De toute vidence, il s'agit de sa m re. L'homme qui l'accompagne doit tre son p re.  
\- Qui est ton amie ? demande doucement Narcissa.  
\- Juste une connaissance de l' cole.  
Le couple est surpris de la s cheresse de ces pr sentations. La connaissance en question n'a toujours pas relev la t te pour les saluer correctement. Lucius n'appr cie gu re cela. M me sans baguette et ayant perdu le respect de ses pairs, il reste un sorcier de Sang Pur. Il exige d'en recevoir les gards.  
\- Jeune fille ? Il me semblait conna tre tout les Serpentards de l' cole.  
La voix condescendante qu'il emploit d plait fortement Nora. Elle estime que ses yeux doivent tre peu pr s normaux maintenant. Elle plante son regard dans celui de l'homme et crache :  
\- a tombe bien, je ne suis pas Serpentard.  
\- Oh... j'ignorais que Drago tait ami avec ce genre de personne.  
Lucius lance un regard d u sur son fils qui ne r agit pas. Il fixe Nora, inattentif la conversation. Il y a quelque chose de diff rent chez elle. Quelque chose de plus que cet h matome, que ce gonflement et ses cernes.  
Avec son sourire le plus mielleux, elle susurre :  
\- Ne vous inqui tez pas. Votre fils et moi sommes loin d' tre des amis.  
Elle fait volte-face et s' loigne grand pas. Son p re tait pareil, avec sa manie du Sang Pur. Pourtant, c'est gr ce elle s'il peut reposer en paix maintenant. Alors c'est a un Mangemort. Juste un sorcier imbu de lui m me s'octroyant une puissance qu'il ne m rite pas. Pitoyable.  
Si elle s' tait retourn e, elle aurait vu la paire d'yeux gris la scruter, construire un plan pour obtenir les r ponses des questions qui le rongent. Elle aurait vu, derri re la col re et la trahison, le soulagement et la joie de la savoir en vie. 


End file.
